The Protector: The Legend Begins
by YamiPanther
Summary: BROUGHT BACK-AUish: It is said in the legend that it was the Protector who was the guardian of the universes. But, what if it wasn't a legend but real? Watch as a young mutant turtle discovers his true destiny -Leo centric-
1. The Legend Begins

A/N: I'll continue this story. Only if you guys promise to review:pouts: It's no fun writing a story if nobody reviews it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, save for the idea of the plot. So do not sue me for writing this story!

_

* * *

_

_In a time of Gods and demons, the Realm of Light was eternally fighting a war against the Realm of Darkness. Realizing they could not win, the Gods created a warrior to fight for them. They called him..._

_The Protector._

_The Protector had many abilities. I.E., an elemental master; being able to control more than one element, a shadow master; the ability to control darkness, a master of un-armed combat, a swords master, an quiet skilled in archery. There were even hidden powers yet unknown to anyone._

_Peace reigned for several centuries, and things were quiet for awhile._

_Sadly, it would not last._

_In a battle against the Demons, the Protector was fatally wounded. Knowing he had no choice, the Protector retreated to the Realm of Light, and slid to his feet; dying._

_The hood of his cloak gave away, revealing the handsome face of a sixteen year old boy._

_Slightly past waist length silver blue hair was pulled into a thick braid, a kind elven shape face, slightly pointy ears, and almond shape silver blue eyes. He wore a simple silver white tunic, silver leather boots, and a silver white cloak. His hand was hovering over a large wound on his chest. Wincing, he removed it, noting a bright moonlight silver liquid staining his slender fingers._

_Blood._

_The blood of an immortal actually._

_/Protector/_

_He looked up through hazy eyes to see his creators surrounding him. Actually, they had no physical form and merely appeared to him as balls of light and booming voices._

_Gods._

_Sheesh._

_/We can save your life/_

_The Protector let out a loud snort. The wound was fatal. There was no way he could survive. Unless...they wouldn't dare! Would they?_

_"And that would be?" He asked weakly, looking at them tiredly._

_/Your power will be divided among chosen warriors of the universes. And your physical form will be separated into two souls./_

_The Protector was surprised by this._

_"And the two chosen are...?"_

_/The mutant ninja turtle known as Leonardo Hamato and the human wizard known as Harry James Potter./_

_The Protector gave a smile before his eyes closed for the final time in this life. The moment his eyes closed, a tiny ball of shimmering silver light left his heart before shattering into pieces and scattering throughout the universes. __The Gods then focused on the now lifeless body of their warrior. The delicate frame of the body slowly began to digitize, until he was completely gone._

_Soon the beginning of the end will occur..._

* * *

Blue eyes flew open in shock as the small mutated turtle sat up in his bed; deep within the sewers of New York City. Which the turtle and his family called "The Lair". He was soaked with sweat and breathing heavily. Even his bright blue bandanna that was wrapped around his head, was clinging to him due to his sweat. He made a face at that.

Ew.

The turtle's name was Leonardo or "Leo" to his brothers.

Leo was six, the eldest of his three brothers. Raphael who was five wore a red bandanna, Donatello was four and wore a purple bandanna, and Michelangelo was the youngest at three and wore an orange bandanna.

"You okay?" Asked a sweet voice.

Huh?

Leo looked up and blinked his blue eyes in shock. Sitting at the foot of his bed was a little human boy about his age. The little boy had messy black hair which fell over surprisingly bright moonlight silver eyes, he had a delicate elfin like face, and a funny lighting shape cut on his forehead.

"Who are you?" The mutant asked curiously, his voice slightly husky; showing signs his voice would be deep and rich when he grew older. The boy smiled warmly and held out his hand. "My name's Harry. Nice to meet you!" He said happily, his voice was sweet and melodious. Leo smiled and reached for Harry's hand, but gasped as his three fingered green hand went right through the boy's slender one. "Are you a ghost?" He asked, amazed.

Harry shook his head, looking just as surprised as Leo. "I thought you were." The raven haired boy exclaimed.

"_Leonardo...Harry..."_

Both boys looked up at the same time, hearing their names being called by a sweet female voice. Leo stared in awe; seeing a beautiful red haired woman leaning calmly against the door to his room. Her wavy red hair framed her cherubic face as laughing bright green eyes twinkled at them. She wore a simple white gown and sandals. Protruding from her back were two large feathery white wings.

An angel...

Harry blinked his silver eyes, wondering why she looked so familiar. Then it hit him. "Mum?" He asked shakily. The woman smiled as the little boy hugged her legs fiercely. Leo felt a pang of guilt in his chest, sensing that Harry's parents were dead. But, something about this seemed...off.

"Excuse me mam," Leo began politely. "But who are you?" He questioned, blue eyes curious. The woman formly known as Lily Evans-Potter, looked at the mutant turtle with a smile.

"_I am Lily Potter. Do you recall the dream you two had about the legend of the Protector?"_ They both nodded, a bit surprised. She sighed. _"It wasn't a dream. It did happen a long time ago."_ Leo's sapphire eyes widen in shock as he realized what it meant. "This means Harry and I will re-merge when we're sixteen?" He asked slowly. She gave a sad nod. Then Leo remembered something. "What about my brothers and Master Splinter?" He asked worriedly. Harry raised an eyebrow at that. "'Brothers and Master Splinter?'" He mouthed. "'Tell you later.'" Leo mouthed back.

Lily shook her head. _"No. I'm afraid they cannot know until after the merge. I am sorry about that Leonardo, but those are the rules of reincarnation. They must figure it out on their own."_ Leo sighed at that. None of his family would like that. Especially Donny and Raph. They hated it when Leo kept things from them. Not even Master Splinter liked it when Leo hid things. "Alright." He admitted, pouting. After Harry's curious looks, Leo explained to his newly discovered other half about his life and vice versa for Harry.

After half an hour, Lily spoke up. _"I'm sorry Leonardo, but Harry must leave now."_ She disappeared and Harry faded away. Leo laid back down, a huge grin on his face. Hm, seems llife was about to get a lot more interesting.

A whole lot more.

* * *

Can I ask you guys something? Can someone please get me the lyrics for "Proud of Your Boy" sung by Clay Aiken and Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey's version of "A Whole New World" ? I was thinking about adding them in there. Maybe even add "A Friend Like Me" that was sung in the movie Aladdin.

Who knows?


	2. The Death of a Loved One

A/N: Please guys, could you please review? I have some people reading the rough version and they like it. :pouts: is there a reason why you don't like it:(

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, save for the idea of the plot. So do not sue me for writing something that is for fun.

* * *

Prologue

10 years later

_Michelangelo or "Mikey" to his brothers, looked around in confusion. The muscular mutant turtle was surrounded by darkness. Wrapped around his head was a thin bright orange bandanna, and tied to his waist was a set of orange bandaged nunchakus._

_So, where was he?_

_"Mikey?" The youngest turtle brother turned around to see his two older brothers Donatello "Donny" and Raphael "Raph", standing there. Don wore a purple bandanna and had a purple bandaged bo staff strapped to his back._

_Raph wore a red bandanna and had red bandaged wrapped sais tied to his waist._

_"Where the shell are we?" Raph asked, more like demanded. Mikey shrugged. "I have no idea." He admitted. "This is strange. How can all three of us dreaming the same thing?" Don asked._

_No one had anything to say._

_"CRUCIO!"_

_Yelled a voice they did not recognize. Suddenly, a familiar voice shrieked with pain in the distance. The three brothers exchanged stunned looks._

_"LEO!" They cried, before bolting in the direction of Leo's screams. The three brothers traced the screams to Central Park and where horrified to what they found._

_Three men in black hooded robes with white skull masks, stood over a familiar downed turtle wearing a blue bandanna. One was gleefully yelling out the same strange word 'Crucio' , the second one was muttering some word they could not hear; and Don flinched at the sounds of sickening cracks of bones shattering, while the third said 'Inferno', causing third degree burns to rake across Leo's face. And with one last snicker, the second man slit Leo's throat, before the first one said a word that would stay in their minds forever._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_There was a flash of bright green light, before the snickering men vanished. Raph let out a string of vicious curses, Donny's eyes were glazed and he couldn't stop mumbling no over and over, while Mikey just burst into loud tears._

_For Leo's eyes stared at them emptily. Glassy orbs stared at them in an almost accusing manner._

_He was dead._

_"LEO!" They wailed._

_

* * *

_

_Sixteen year old Leonardo "Leo" Hamato looked around his surroundings in curiosity. The muscular mutant turtle was standing in a large room that seemed to have the shadows dance and play about._

_He blinked, a bit surprised to see a battle of some sorts, was taking place._

_Hm?_

_Leo turned around to see a familiar black haired teen with flashing silver eyes helping up a slightly pudgy boy with sandy colored hair to his feet. Both wore the same thing. A white dress shirt with a grey sweater over it, a red and gold tie, grey dress pants, shiny black dress shoes and a black cloak. There was a funny lighting shape cut on the raven haired teen's forehead._

_"Harry?" Leo asked in amazement._

_As if Harry didn't hear him, the teen looked ahead and Leo followed his gaze. All the while, wondering what was happening._

_Leo saw a man with shaggy black hair, gaunt skin and a sunken face, and yet, bright blue eyes was taunting a woman with similar features._

_"Come on Bella! I know you can do better than that!" He teased, he kept dodging blasts of different colored lights. Until he reached a strange archway, where Leo could sense death coming from._

_A red light caught him in the chest. Leo watched in shock as the man's eyes widen and he fell back into the archway, never to be seen again. Leo watched sadly as Harry's eyes widen in horror and he was racing forward._

_"SIRIUS!" Harry screamed._

* * *

Mikey's, Raph's and Don's eyes flew open as they sat up in their beds. Still trembling, they each met out in the living room of their new Lair. The old one had been destroyed by their enemy the Shredder two years ago.

"Did you guys just dream of Leo dying?" Don asked shakily. Raph nodded grimily and Mikey still had a bit of tears stinging his eyes. "Whatever we do, we can't let him go alone on runs anymore. Who knows what will happen." Don said sharply. His two brothers silently agreed. Not knowing that Leo was now waking up.

In his own room, Leo sat up in bed, his mind still reeling from the dream he had. Was it a dream? Or perhaps a vision of a possible future? He didn't know, and had a feeling he didn't want to know. He washed up, strapped his katana's to his back and headed out of his room.

The three brothers heard their eldest brother's light footsteps and knew Leo was awake. "Um, Leo?" Mikey began. "Yes?" Came Leo's rich, husky voice. As the oldest brother looked at them with concerned sapphire eyes. That was a funny thing. Don, Mikey and Raph had brown eyes. For some reason, Leo's eyes were a deep shade of blue that would shift different shades due to his mood.

"Can we come with you on your run this morning?" Don asked carefully, making sure Leo would not get suspicious. Leo searched his younger brothers eyes, something was defaintly bothering them. But what? He smiled. "Alright. You can come. Only if you can keep up." He teased. He turned from them, and missed their relieved looks. And all four brothers headed out for a quick morning run on the city roof tops.

The brothers had been running for almost half an hour when they came to a halt on one of the buildings that surrounded the park. Three voices could be heard, carried on the wind, reached their ears.

"...sure the mutant will be here..."

They exchanged looks and peered over the side to see three men wearing black hooded robes and white skull masks. Don, Mikey and Raph recognized them from their dream and were surprised as Leo said what they were quietly.

"Death Eaters."

Huh? How did Leo know that? Came the thought of the three younger ones. Looking at Leo, they had a bad feeling their dreams were about to become a living nightmare. The lead Death Eater then spoke in a gravelly voice.

"According to the masters alley; the Shredder, the mutant freak known as Leonardo makes a run about this time every morning." The man growled. Raph scowled. Figures it would be the Shredder. Seems they would never get away from the mafia leader. "So, what does this Shredder want with the freak?" Asked the second one.

"Dead."

Fear consumed Mikey's heart. The Death Eaters planning on killing Leo. There was no way he and his brothers would let that happen. The youngest began backing up, but accidently knocked over a pebble from the roof they were standing on. Don flinched as it made a loud sound on the ground below.

Busted.

Down below, the three Death Eaters stiffened and one whipped out a long black stick that only Leo knew to be a wand, and said a single sentence loud and clear.

"_Accio_ mutant turtle!"

All four brothers felt a strong tug on their bodies, before they went crashing onto the ground. Only Don, Mikey and Raph landed with ease. Somehow, Leo landed awkwardly and his right leg shattered upon contact.

The younger brothers gripped their weapons tightly, shifting into their normal fighting stances. "Get up Leo!" Raph yelled, his eyes never leaving the Death Eaters. But not leaving his still brother's form either. Don looked toward Leo and paled. "He can't Raph! Look!" He hissed. The red bandanna turtle cursed as he realized that Leo's right leg was broken.

There was no way Leo could move without their help. They were in big trouble. The third Death Eater pointed his wand at the younger turtles and said clearly:

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

With a flash, and a grunt of pain; the three brothers were blasted back several feet and their weapons clattered at the Death Eater's feet. Leo finally snapped out of his daze, hearing his brothers grunts of pain. He glared at the nearest Death Eater with icy eyes.

The first Death Eater looked into those emotionless blue eyes and he felt a chill down his spine. The look promised pain. Shaking it off, he roared out another curse.

"CRUCIO!"

Mikey was the first to be snapped out of his daze as he heard Leo's agonized screams filling the early morning air. "Leo!" He screamed. Don and Raph snapped out of their daze and looked on in horror as their nightmare was coming true. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Leo finally stopped screaming and the blue clad turtle was left panting heavily.

"Leave him alone!" Raph yelled, furiously. Leo was still panting, trying to retain his sanity from the painful curse. "What did you say freak?" Said the third Death Eater in a dangerous tone; fingering his wand. Almost itching to curse Raph into oblivion.

"L-leave them alone." Leo rasped out, his voice thick and raw from screaming. A Death Eater pointed his wand at Leo and said another curse:

"REDUCTO!"

A rather large hole appeared in Leo's shoulder, spilling forth precious blood. All three Death Eaters then turned and with a snicker, muttered something and Leo let out a surprised and pained shriek as every bone in his body shattered into pieces. The only bones that weren't snapped was his neck.

The first Death Eater pulled out one of Leo's katana's, and slit the young turtle across the throat before another used the _Inferno_ charm on him. Leaving behind a third degree burn across the now unconscious turtle's face. Still snickering, they vanished with a loud pop.

Raph gently touched the unconscious Leo's shoulder and winced as his three fingered hand met with dark red blood. "We have to get him back to the lair Raph." Don said quietly. Raph just grunted as he lifted Leo up gently and all three headed back with an unconscious brother in tow.

**

* * *

**

**:2 hours later:**

Master Splinter's dark eyes opened as he was startled out of his meditation. He felt his connection with his eldest son get cut off abruptly, but it had just come back. Albeit it was very weak.

_What has happened to you my son?_

The doors to the Lair slid open and a giggling April O'Neil and a snickering Casey Jones came in. The only two humans in the world to know of their existence. April had her long dark red hair tied into a bun with some strands framing her face as sweet dark green eyes twinkled. She wore a dark lavender tank top, off white pants and brown boots.

Casey had shoulder length dark blue hair and friendly dark eyes. He was always wearing a sleeveless red muscle tee-shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes. "Hello Master Splinter." April greeted the mutant rat warmly. "Yo!" Casey greeted.

The young red head woman looked around curiously, seeing that four certain turtles were missing. "Um, where are the boys?" She asked curiously. "I assume they went with Leonardo on his run this morning and have yet to return." Splinter said quietly, getting to his feet. "That's odd. I thought Leo always went on his runs alone." Casey mused.

**BAM! BAM!**

A loud rapping came from outside the Lair. "Master Splinter!" Came Mikey's voice. From some reason, the youngest sounded terrified and sick. April opened the doors and gasped. Mikey was trembling and had tears trickling down his face, Don seemed to be in shock, while Raph was carrying a blood soaked and unconscious... "Leo!" She cried.

Casey helped Raph to set Leo down on the couch. "What happened to him Raphael?" Splinter asked sharply, a clawed paw on Leo's forehead, frowning. "These creeps called Death Eaters did this to him." Raph growled. "But why?" Casey asked, stunned. "Because the Shredder ordered it." Don said suddenly, his voice dead and flat.

April checked Leo's vital signs and pulse before sighing. "How is he?" Casey asked, gently. She looked up with wide dark green eyes. "Every bone save for his neck has been snapped, eternal bleeding not to mention he's losing too much blood." She drew in a shaky breath.

"He's dying."

And burst into loud tears.

Mikey shivered as he felt a sense of coldness filling the room. He turned and let out a surprised yelp causing everyone to turn to wonder what he was looking at and they gasped. Leaning against the door, with arms crossed casually, was a normal looking fifteen year old human boy.

Thick black hair framed a delicate elfin face as sweet moonlight silver eyes watched them carefully. A funny lightning shape scar marred the boy's forehead, and he had a long slash over his left eye. He wore a simple black turtleneck, black jeans and black boots. Splinter frowned as he stretched his mental awareness to the boy and froze.

The boy had Leonardo's **_ki_**.

And that was supposed to be impossible. Unless...Master Splinter allowed his eyes to travel from the strange human teenager to his unconscious and dying son. Could the two somehow be connected.

The boy began walking towards the dying turtle, before Raph stood in front of Leo, his hands on his sais. "You stay the shell away from him!" He hissed. "Yeah!" Mikey agreed, getting next to Raph. "Ditto." Said Don, one hand on his bo staff. The boy stopped and tilted his head; silver eyes searching them in curiosity. The way he moved was so familiar.

Moonlight silver eyes traveled over to Master Splinter who realized what had to be done. "Stand down my sons." He said softly. "But sensei–" Mikey protested. "Just do it." Splinter barked. The three brothers reluctantly stepped down.

A slight nod was given to their master as the boy continued walking forward to the couch. On the couch, Leo struggled to breathe. As the slender hand gently touched his shoulder, Leo gave a sigh before going completely limp. The boy stood up and looked their way, a sad smile on his lips and he flickered out of existence.

April rushed forward and checked for a pulse. Her eyes widen in horror as she realized she could not find one.

"He's dead."

The news sunk in, and Mikey burst into tears. "Oh my son." Splinter whispered. Raph just went into shock. Don stepped forward but stopped as a soft crunch could be heard.

Huh?

Don looked down to see something shiny glittering on the ground. It was leading all the way up to Leo's lifeless body. Curious, he reached down and picked up one of the shiny objects and stared.

Glittering against his green skin were tiny tear drop shape crystals. _How did this happen?_ He wondered. Donny looked towards where the boy had been first standing when they had spotted him, and saw that the trail of crystals began there and lead right up to the couch.

How–?

**

* * *

**

**:Meanwhile:**

In another country altogether, a certain raven haired teen sat up in his king size bed. Messy locks of black hair fell over moonlight silver eyes. A long slash was over his left eye while he had a lightning shape one on his forehead.

Harry Potter.

He felt something wet splash onto his thick coverlet. Curious, he looked down and blinked in surprisement. Glittering up at him from the dark blue covers, were shimmering tear drop shape crystals. Harry reached up to his face and felt the tears trickling down and forming crystal drops and hitting on his bed.

How was he doing this?

An overwhelming sense of sadness filled him. Remembering what had happened ten years ago, he sensed _it_ had finally happened. He washed up and laid back down in his bed and slowly fell into a restless sleep.

What was he to do now?

* * *

Alright everyone, I'm trying to make this better. But please, please review! Reviews are what fuel me to write! So, pretty please with sugar on top and review this story. 


	3. Flashbacks

A/N: This chapter will still be a bunch of flashbacks leading up to what happened to Harry during his fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the idea of the plot. So do not sue me for writing this story. Which is done completely out of fun!

* * *

Chapter One

_**It was a warm and sunny day in early July on 4 Privet Drive, Surrey. In one of the spare rooms, a young teenage boy stretched lazily on his bed. Thick, messy black hair fell over moonlight silver eyes. He had a long slash over his left eye and a funny lightning shape one on his forehead.**_

_**His name was Harry Potter, and he was a famous wizard in the magical world for defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or Voldemort. Since then, he has been living with his muggle relatives in London. **_

_**He fingered the slash over his left eye. A little reminder for being so careless in his ninjitsu training. Harry looked at his reflection as his silver eyes glittered back like jewels. Maybe he should have told his friends at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the truth about his life with the Muggles and maybe not use a glamor to hide his shimmering eyes?**_

_**Harry then got thoughtful as he thought about their reactions and shook his head, snickering at the thought.**_

_**They probably wouldn't believe him.**_

"_**Harry! It's time for breakfast!" Called his Aunt Petunia Dursely. "Coming!" He called. Harry then changed into a sleeveless dark blue muscle tee-shirt, baggy black short and black boots and headed downstairs. Years of training had given Harry a lean muscular body; something he liked a lot.**_

_**His slightly pudgy cousin Dudley Dursely was already down at the table, eating. The curly blond haired teen greeted Harry warmly. "Morning." He said with a mouthful of food. Harry chuckled. "Morning D." He teased. **_

_**As soon as Harry sat down, Petunia set a plate with pancakes and bacon in front of him. Petunia had thinning brown hair and dark eyes. His uncle Vernon looked up from the newspaper and smiled. "Planning on doing anything today boys?" He asked. "I was going to go to the pool with my friends this afternoon." Said Dudley.**_

_**Harry shrugged. "Nothing planned today." He mumbled. Petunia looked up from her cup of tea to see a barn owl sitting at the kitchen counter hooting softly. "Seems you have mail Harry."**_

_**The Gryffindor reached over to relieve the owl of its burden. It quickly flew off. Harry raised an eyebrow. It was an article off of the Daily Prophet. He scanned it before his silver eyes narrowed dangerously into slits.**_

"_**Esstrassssliga lasssita!" He hissed.**_

_**Dudley raised an eyebrow. He and his family knew about Harry being a Parseltongue. "I take it your not exactly happy?" He asked dryly. Growling, Harry forced out the article onto the table and the Dursley's read it silently. It read:**_

_**IS THE BOY-WHO-LIVED FINALLY GONE TO THE DARK SIDE?**_

"**_Those idiots don't understand is that I _**can't**_ go dark." He grumbled. "Why?" Petunia questioned, curious and concerned. Harry sighed. "It's hard to explain." He frowned. "I guess the only way to explain it, it's in my blood. I can't go dark without either going insane or dying." He shrugged._**

"_**Go figure."

* * *

**_

**:Train:**

_**Harry took the last compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Somehow, he4 had a funny feeling this would be a bad year. Deciding that he had enough of hiding, he wouldn't be using his glamours anymore. That was for sure. The door to his compartment opened and a friend of his came in and slid into the seat in front of him.**_

"_**Well?" Harry asked.**_

_**The other boy; the same age and in the same year, sighed heavily. "I heard that Weasely and Granger were planning to warn the other houses that you had killed Cedric during the Third Task and have joined Voldemort."**_

_**Harry cursed. "I didn't think they would stoop so low." He grumbled. The other teen stood up and looked at him with concerned grey eyes. "You know Harry, if anything goes wrong, you're always welcome in our house." He said quietly. Harry smiled softly. "Catch ya later man." The teen nodded and left Harry behind.**_

_**Bugger. **_

_**He hated being right.

* * *

**_

**:Sorting:**

_**Harry calmly sat at the Gryffindor table, looking around with a frown. Sure enough, the Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's were glaring at him with hatred. But, not the Slytherin's.**_

_**Hm.**_

_**Since he wasn't wearing his concealment charms, he allowed the whole school to see his glittering moonlight silver eyes and the slash over his left eye. He frowned and narrowed his eyes, making his scarred eye more twisted. It gave him an intimidated look. Some nearby students jumped and scooted away from the teen.**_

_**Heh.**_

_**Harry the noticed two new teachers sitting up at the staff table. The first was a man in his late twenties early thirties with long black hair that was tied back into a ponytail, dark tan skin and inward dark bluish black eyes. He wondered who it was before it hit him.**_

_**Sirius Black.**_

_**His Godfather must've been using a special glamour because no one was freaking out at the sight of the ex-convict. The woman had a toad like air to her. Harry made a face. Ugh, not exactly the best impression.**_

_**After the new first years were sorted; Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up. "I like you all to welcome two new teachers. Professor Ishtar who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." The man gave a curt nod; but his eyes soften when Harry looked his way. "And Ms Dolores Umbridge as our new History of Magic professor." The woman sent everyone a rather nasty look and Harry snickered.**_

_**Must've been a Slytherin.

* * *

**_

**:Defense Against the Dark Arts:**

_**Professor Ishtar glided into class that morning, with a not so pleasant look on his handsome face. "There will be no fooling in my class, or out you will go." He said sternly, before winking at Harry.**_

_**Harry smiled.**_

"_**Today you will be doing the Patronus Charm." He looked Harry's way once more. "Mr. Potter, please come up and demonstrate." Harry scowled and sent the man a dirty look but was only met with a knowing grin.**_

_**Sigh.**_

_**Harry stood up and walked to the front of the classroom, in his slender right hand was his dark holly wood wand; and closed his eyes. "See! He can't do it!" Scoffed fellow fifth year African-American Dean Thomas. **_

_**The dark haired Gryffindor opened his eyes, allowing a wicked smile to play on his lips as he flicked his wrist.**_

"_**EXPECTO PATRONUS!"**_

_**Blinding white light flooded the room as a magnificent stag, a bear sized shaggy dog, and a larger than normal wolf appeared. The funny thing about the three guardians, they weren't silver like a normal Patronus. Instead, they were of different colors; elements almost.**_

_**The stag looked to be made entirely out of red gold flames, even its horns were pure fire. The shaggy dog appeared to be made out of shadows, its glittering onyx eyes glared at the class. While the huge wolf appeared to be completely brown and a bit rocky to the touch. Only Hermione Granger recognized the elements the Patroni were.**_

_**Fire for the stag.**_

_**Darkness for the dog.**_

_**And earth for the wolf.**_

_**The wolf and dog tackled Harry who began...laughing? Harry giggled as the two canines licked him furiously. "Moony, Padfoot! Cut that out!" He giggled. The dog yipped as Harry stood up. "You'll always be there when I need you, ne?" He asked lightly. The two canines and stag nodded. **_

_**Harry smiled.**_

_**The three Patroni slowly faded away and Harry took his seat; face reddening as he did so. Oohhh...he was so embarrassed.

* * *

**_

**:Care of Magical Creatures:**

_**Rubeus Hagrid; the gamekeeper and caretaker of Hogwarts, a.k.a. the Care of Magical Creatures professor, was away on a mission for Albus, and the woman from the year before Ms Grubbly-Plank was their teacher for the class. And they were studying one creature Harry would love more than anything to forget.**_

_**Basilisks.**_

_**Oh joy.**_

"_**We're in luck that we have one right here in captivity. But, do not worry. For it is still quite young." Announced Grubbly-Plank. Harry raised an eyebrow at this. "Baka onna." He mumbled. The class was guided to a secluded area behind Hagrid's hut, where curled up a serpent that Harry knew all to well. It was nearly fifty feet in length, dark green almost black scales, and a draconian head. **_

_**He sighed loudly. **_

_**Yep.**_

_**Defaintly a Basilisk.**_

**Sssstupid human for locking me up! _Yelled an enraged female voice. Harry looked towards the Basilisk with amusement. Who knew it was a female?_**

**I sssshould eat her, yesss I sssshould. **

_**Harry snickered loudly at this. Grubbly-Plank and the students looked at Harry as if he was insane. Hm, he probably was.**_

**Trussssst me noble one. Sssshe would not make a good meal for you. _Harry hissed at the serpent. The Basilisk lifted its head, eyes still closed._**

**You sssspeak my tongue human? _Harry hissed a yes to her. And if it was possible, Harry swore the Basilisk smiled. If it was possible for a snake to smile. _**

**Do not worry man-sssnake. My gaze will not harm you. _She then opened her yellow eyes and Harry smiled. Hey, at least he had an allie that not even Voldemort could use against him. He titled his head. _**

**What issss your name noble one? _He questioned. She chuckled. _You guessssed the meaning of my name correctly man-sssnake. My name isss Anima. **

"_**Anima. That is a nice name." Harry mused out loud. "Who the hell is Anima Potter?" Ron Weasely sneered. Harry glanced his way with sparkling moonlight silver eyes. "She is." He said with a gesture to the hissing Basilisk.

* * *

**_

**:Halloween:**

_**Hn.**_

_**This was the one holiday Harry did not truly enjoy, as it was the anniversary of his parents death.**_

_**Sigh.**_

_**The Gryffindor looked around the massive condo he had designed the Chamber of Secrets into during the past two months. Apparently, the entire Gryffindor house chose to expel him from the tower. So, he was forced to take residence in the Chamber underneath the school.**_

_**The condo had a warm air to it, and the touch of Feudal Japan, giving it a warm and cozy look. That is, after he had removed the thousand year old Basilisk corpse and cleaned the flooded areas out. Then it became quite livable. Harry sighed as he sat down on the comfy couch that had a cherry wood colored table in front of it.**_

_**Hogwarts was having a costume ball that night. And Harry wondered if he should go. Then the Gryffindor got a wicked grin as he realized what he could go as. He was so gonna get busted for this.**_

_**Oh well.**_

_**Down in the Great Hall, the students and even the staff were having a blast. There were people dressed from vampires to muggle heros and fantasy stories. "Seems Potter chickened out." Ron sneered. He was dressed as the Greek god Zeus, and Hermione as the Greek goddess Hera. "The guys a traitor." Muttered Dean who was dressed as one of his favorite athletes.**_

_**Suddenly, the students began screaming in terror and the staff realized why. For, stepping out of the shadows was a tall cloaked figure.**_

_**The stranger was wearing a black leather hooded robe, with a single silver zipper down his chest, a black shirt, black pants, shiny black boots and even black gloves. Long dark hair shadowed the eyes, but everyone could see high cheekbones, a small nose and coral pink lips. The stranger lifted his head, revealing bright silver eyes.**_

_**Harry Potter.**_

"_**Potter!" Ron yelled in anger. Harry snickered at everyone's stunned expressions. "Showing your support Death Eater?" Cho Chang; Ravenclaw, sneered. Harry looked her way and grinned nastily.**_

"_**What in seven hells possessed me to see in you girl?" He muttered. "I'll never know." Then he snickered again. "And I am no baka Death Eater onna." He mocked. "Then what are you?" Ginny Weasely demanded hotly. He smirked, revealing pearly white teeth. Very sharp teeth that is.**_

"_**An Unknown."

* * *

**_

**:Divination:**

_**Professor Sybil Trelawney looked over her class with a critical eye. "Today we will be doing fire readings as Miko's do in Japan. Please get into your meditation trances." She instructed. Every Gryffindor tried to do as she instructed, but could not. All but one, that is.**_

_**Harry.**_

_**Harry sat on the floor, his knees crossed into an Indian style, as he relaxed his body. His breathing slowly evened out. Trelawney was impressed that he was a natural at it. "Ha! Potter fell asleep!" Ron taunted. **_

_**The fire that was sparking in front of Harry, blazed about ten feet tall, and images were slowly appearing. They were of four mutated turtles and one mutated rat?**_

_**The biggest turtle was wearing a blue bandanna around his head, and had two katana's strapped to his back. Just slightly shoulder then him was a red bandanna wearing turtle with a set of sais strapped to his waist. The one slightly smaller than him was a turtle wearing a purple bandanna and had a bo staff strapped to his back. While the youngest turtle was wearing an orange bandanna around his head and had a set of nunchaku's strapped to his waist. The rat simply wore a dark red kimono and leaned heavily on a wooden staff.**_

_**All four turtles were muscular, showing signs that they were quite the fighters. The blue bandanna wearing turtle stopped in the middle of his katas and turned to face them with bright blue eyes and the turtle grinned.**_

_**Harry's silver eyes flew open as the images died away and the fire returned to normal. The silver eyed Gryffindor was quiet. "Fifty points to Gryffindor." Trelawney said weakly as he raced out of her room.**_

_**Bugger.

* * *

**_

**:Christmas:**

_**Harry changed into a sleeveless black Chinese shirt, black silk tunic pants with draw strings around the ankles, a black silk sash and flat black fighting slippers. In his hands was a gleaming silver sword that had rubies in the handles the size of robin eggs.**_

_**The Sword of Godric Gryffindor.**_

_**He slipped into a typical sword kata, his hands moving faster and faster until... "Ow!" He yelped as something rather hard hit him in the head. Harry looked down to see a shiny blue-and-silver object glinting up at him.**_

_**It was a PET.**_

/Lan/**_ Came a voice. Harry blinked as the screen lit up and a familiar figure appeared on the tiny green screen. It was of an ordinary twelve year old boy with a cherubic face, bright green eyes and spiky blue hair peeking out from underneath his blue helmet._**

"**_Megaman?" Harry asked, a bit surprised. The navi took in Harry's appearance. _**/What's with the new looks/**_ The navi asked bluntly. Harry turned red. "It's kind of a long story." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Megaman crossed his arms, eyes amused. _**/I got plenty of time. Why not tell it/

_**Harry sighed and reluctantly told Megaman his real history. After three hours of talking, Megaman was silent before speaking up.**_

/Wow./

**_Harry chuckled. "I know it's kind of hard to take in." He admitted. Megaman chuckled. _**/You're telling me./

_**Harry smiled.

* * *

**_

**:March:**

**_Harry sighed to himself as he lounged lazily in front of the lake one sunny afternoon in March. Luckily, there was no classes for the day, so he was enjoying his time off by relaxing. That was when Megaman spoke up. _**/You okay/**_ He asked in concern._**

"**_You remember two nights ago when I had a nightmare?" Harry began carefully. Megaman nodded. _**/I remember. I was surprised that your tears were turning into crystals though./**_ Harry turned pink. "Well, Leonardo was just killed that day and _**it**_ happened." Harry said flatly. Megaman winced, remember what Harry told him of the merge._**

_**Harry sighed again. "Knowing how my brothers work, I know for a fact that Raph will blame himself, Donny will lose himself in his inventions, Mikey will mope about while Master Splinter will stay lock up in his room."**_

/What about April and Casey/

_**Harry blinked. "Knowing them, they'll go into depression." He mumbled. Megaman was silent before speaking up in a teasing manner. **_

/Did you have a girlfriend over there/**_ Megaman teased. Harry blushed hotly. The blue bomber net navi put on a mockful thinking face. _**/What was her name again.../**_ Then he grinned widely at his net-op. _**/Oh yes, it was KARAI/

_**Harry was now promptly the color of a pomegranate. "Megaman!" Harry yelled, still blushing hard enough to rival the Weasely's. Ignoring Megaman's laughter, Harry stormed off. When he was gone, some Gryffindor's, a few Hufflepuff's and Cho Chang stepped out of their hiding spots. All of them were curious to what had just transpired.**_

"_**What was that all about?" Dean asked. Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff shrugged. "I have no idea." The girl admitted. Seems there was more to Harry Potter than anyone had ever thought about.**_

_**A lot more. **_


	4. The Return of Leo

A/N: Please people! Can you please review my story!

Pairings so far:

Casey/April

Leo(Harry)/Karai

Raph?

Don?

Mikey?

Usagi?

_Who do you think I should pair the Hamato boys up with? Someone from Hogwarts or someone else?_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, save for the idea of the plot. So do not sue me for writing this story, which is done for fun and not for profit. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 2

O.W.L.'s

Harry looked around the Great Hall, taking in the students which were taking their Ordinary Wizard Level tests; or OWL's for short. "Mr. Potter," Came the Divination's instructor. Harry blinked his silver eyes at her owlishly.

"Is it true you performed a successful fire reading earlier this year in your Divination class?" Harry saw that out of the corner of his eyes, Lavender Brown and Pravati Patil were glaring at him. Probably angry that he did something that they could not do. Oh well, it was there problem. Not his.

"Yes."

The instructor looked quite eager. "Would you mind doing one for us?" She asked, excitedly. Harry reluctantly nodded and sat on the floor in an Indian style, body relaxed and breathing had evened out; and very quietly began to chant in Japanese.

Suddenly, a ring of fire appeared around the entranced Gryffindor, blazing twenty feet into the air, blocking everyone from seeing Harry. And slowly, images played. Only some in the Hall recognized the mutant turtles and rat. But there was also two humans with them. A woman who resembled Lily Potter and a man with shoulder length dark blue hair and dark eyes. But, there was a turtle missing.

Turns out the blue clad turtle wasn't there. The six remaining ones; four mutants and two humans, were in depression and lounging about in what appeared to be a set of sewers. Rather big too, big enough to live in at least.

Suddenly, about fifty Death Eaters poured into the huge sewer area, and to the surprisement of the group, stunned them and apparated away to a park with their pray. Right where a tall cloaked man with glittering red eyes waited.

Lord Voldemort.

Just as the Death Eaters arrived with their pray, strange energy generators began appearing around the park. Each generator began glowing a soft white before a digital dome covered the entire park. Preventing anyone from entering or leaving. The digital dome began to glow and change from pink to green to yellow to blue and back again.

The images instantly died away as did the fire when Harry's eyes flew open and they flashed angrily. "Shell! I leave them alone for three and a half months and they get themselves into trouble!" He snarled.

/First of all/ Began Megaman. The navi's voice caused everyone to jump as Harry pulled out the electronic PET from his belt. That should be impossible, as electricity should not work on Hogwarts grounds. /You need to download some battle chips into the PET. We can't do that after cross fusion, remember/

Cross fusion?

Harry turned red, but quickly inserted several small chips into the slit on top of the PET, before snapping his fingers as his _entire_ image changed.

Standing before them was a tall teenager with shocking silver blue hair tied back into a thick braid; which reached his waist, a delicate elfin face, and almond shape silver blue eyes. He wore a simple sleeveless skin tight black tee-shirt, plain dark blue jeans, and dragon hide black boots. The only way they recognized him as Harry, was the slash over his left eye and the famous lightning scar on his forehead.

"H-Harry?" Hermione stuttered, those that had spied on Harry before, had told the other houses what had happened. And they were getting second thoughts about their views on the Boy-Who-Lived. The blue haired teen merely nodded before snapping his fingers once more as a sleek black motorcycle appeared.

Harry put on a black helmet, climbed on and started the engine up. Everyone was surprised to hear the rumbling of an engine from the bike. Ahead and growing in front of the staff table, was a glowing black portal. Smiling, Harry drove right through it.

Leaving behind, a bunch of stunned students and staff members.

* * *

**:Meanwhile:**

Casey sighed to himself. It had been three and a half months since Leo passed away due to what he and April found out called Death Eaters. And none of them had been the same since. Raph was constantly blaming himself for not being able to do anything, Donny just lost himself in his inventions; never speaking, Mikey stopped joking and was constantly moping about. But, it was Master Splinter's reaction that hurt the most. The kindly elder rat kept himself locked up in his room, never coming out to eat or drink.

The young man glanced to the table where his long time crush April O'Neil was drinking a cup of coffee. They too, hadn't come out of this unscathed. Both the humans missed the eldest turtle brother dearly.

Suddenly, a loud rapping came from outside the Lair, alerted all six of them. "What on earth–?" April cried as fifty men in black hooded robes and skull masks poured in. Only Raph, Don and Mikey recognized them. "Death Eaters." Raph growled. _They're the ones who tortured Leo!_ Casey thought in shock.

"_Stupefy!"_

That was the last thing any of them heard before darkness claimed them and they passed out into unconsciousness. Unknowingly, they were taken to Central Park.

"Finite Incantium."

Don groaned as he and the others regained consciousness. Mikey let out a surprised squeak. "Uh-oh." Said April.

Huh?

The purple clad turtle looked up and paled. Besides the Death Eaters, they were also surrounded by Foot soldiers as well as the Foot Tech and Karai. The green eyed dark haired Japanese woman was one person he and his brothers did not like. And there was a man dressed in a similar black hooded robe like the Death Eaters, only glowing crimson red eyes glared out.

"This doesn't look good." Casey mumbled, uneasy. The red eyed man seemed to smirk. "Time for you freaks to join your brother." He hissed in a high-pitched cold voice.

What!

Just as a thick yew colored stick was pointed at them, the ground gave a tremendous lurch as strange energy generators began appeared all over the park. The generators glowed softly, before the entire Central Park was covered by a massive digital dome that was glowing and changing colors from pink to green to yellow to blue and back again.

The red eyed man gave an angry growl before barking at one of the Death Eaters to find away out of the dome. A Death Eater with a silver hand waddled over and the moment he touched the dome, he screeched in pain as he was electrocuted by the energy it was generating.

Outside the dome, three familiar beings appeared. Two humanoid beings and a mutated rabbit. The tallest was an elder man with shaggy white hair and wore a gold goblin mask and was dressed in a red and gold kimono. He was the Daimyo; ruler of the Nexus. Next to him was a young man; preferably in his mid to late teens, with long bright red hair that was tied into a high ponytail, a rough looking face and light green eyes. He wore a simple dark blue shirt, dark blue pants and sandals. He was dressed like an old fashioned ninja. His name was Faust; the Daimyo's son.

The mutant rabbit had grey fur, his long ears were tied back and worn onyx eyes. He was dressed in a dark blue Japanese silk shirt, black tunic pants and flat sandals. Tied to his waist on his right side was a dagger while on his left was a gleaming katana.

His name was Usagi Yojimbo.

"It seems we are too late father." Faust said quietly, watching as a Death Eater was electrocuted by the strange dome. "We must help them Daimyo-san!" Usagi pleaded, seeing his friends about to be killed by the Death Eaters.

Suddenly...

A bright blue blur rushed past the surprised group of three and dove into the dome. There was a flash of yellow lightning, as the blur obviously got through. "Kill them!" The red eyed man yelled. "With pleasure my lord." Drawled a Death Eater, pointing his wand at the now terrified group. He was about to use the most dreadful of curses, when a furious voice rang out.

"MEGA BUSTER!"

A blast of purplish energy sent the Death Eater crashing into the dome; the Death Eater screeched in pain before slumping into unconsciousness. The blur that the Daimyo, Faust and Usagi had seen, revealed itself to be a tall teenaged boy.

He had a soft cherubic face, lightly tan skin, spiky silver blue hair peeked out from underneath his helmet, and icy silver blue eyes glared at the Death Eaters. The teenager was wearing a skin tight dark blue body suit; there was an orange circle on his chest surrounded by a yellow ring with a black line going through it, racing from the circle, were two icy blue stripes; one on each side, each icy blue stripe was going away from the circle and ran down his sides, before ending down by his thighs and circling around his thighs twice, he also wore knee high sky blue armored boots, elbow length sky blue armored gloves, and a dark blue helmet on his head which had the same orange circle covering his ears, and an ice blue spike jutting backwards on each side of the helmet.

So, who was he?

"Leave them out of this Tom." The teen said quietly, his voice eerily familiar. _It can't be_, April thought in shock. "Leo?" Donny breathed. Those glittering silver blue eyes soften slightly before hardening as he glared at the Death Eaters and 'Tom'.

Karai was surprised to see that the human teen was indeed Leonardo. She had been a bit upset that the mutant turtle had died, but seeing him as a human made her blush. He was cute though.

"Potter." 'Tom' said simply. While this was going on, the Daimyo, Faust, and Usagi had appeared behind the stunned group. The three brothers, Master Splinter, Casey and April were just glad that Leo was alive. Even if he looked completely different. "What's with the new look Potter?" Sneered another Death Eater. Harry just ignored him.

"Well, well." Said a mocking voice that grated Harry's nerves. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon Megaman."

Huh?

In a glimmer of blue data, five net navis that Harry recognized materialized. The fused net op and net navi frowned. The first one had a round yellow face with large blue eyes and blue clown like hair sticking out from the sides of its head, blue lips, and blue arms with yellow fingers. It was wearing a bright pink dress with blue legs with yellow feet, and was sitting upon a white ball with blue spots.

Wakkoman.

The next one looked like a robotic version of a fantasy warlock. It had a round black face, and glowing yellow eyes. It wore a blue mechanical robe with long sleeves and blue armored boots.

Magicman.

Next to Magicman was a robotic humanoid with pale green skin and cold ruby red eyes. He wore a skin tight dark blue suit with clunky bandaged arms, and large robotic feet. Strapped to his back were lightning rods.

Elecman.

Then came a net navi that resembled a walking torch. And with one hot temper to boot. Harry remembered encountering this navi and its net op a little too many times.

It was Torchman.

And last but not least, was one net navi that Harry truly despised. The navi had a normal human face; if you could count the pupil less blue eyes. The navi was covered in red armor that was trimmed in yellow. Its upper body resembled an airplane's jet engine; with glowing blue flames jutting out from its shoulders, back and red helmet. Its long cylinder arms ended in yellow metal fingers.

"Burnerman." Harry hissed.

Burnerman grinned nastily at him causing Harry to growl even louder at the amused darkloid. Harry was about to retort at the evil net-navi when he felt an icy chill down his spine, causing him to shiver. He tilted his head, straining with all of his might, as a sound was being brought over the wind. And a strong scent reached his nose. His eyes widen in horror as he realized what he was hearing and smelling.

Screams...

...and blood...

"What is wrong my friend?" Usagi asked quietly, as he stepped up to the agitated teenager. Harry's eyes were somehow shadowed, but to the ninja's shock and anger, he shoved Usagi with tremendous strength. Usagi; although he would later deny this, yelped in shock as he landed roughly on his back.

The samurai rabbit looked up; ready to demand Harry why he had shoved the fighter, when his sensitive ears picked up on Harry's sudden cries of pain. A dark reddish brown blur had slammed into the Gryffindor, and threw him back into the dimensional area. Golden energy cackled around him as he was electrocuted and collapsed to the ground. Smoke still rising from his quivering body.

With a grunt, and a single hand over his chest, Harry slowly stood up. And Usagi wondered why Harry held one hand gingerly over his chest; more importantly, on his left side. And then the samurai rabbit saw the reason.

Dark red blood was beginning to seep under his fingers; staining his body suit. The World Three Net navi's as well as the darkloid looked at the wounded teen with shock in their eyes.

"H-how can you bleed?" Elecman stammered. Harry ignored him, and focused on what had thrown him into the dimensional area. Everyone, human, mutant and digital, followed his gaze and felt an overwhelming sense of fear as they saw just what it was.

It was like something out of a nightmare. Just seeing it made Voldemort sick to the stomach. Even Death Eaters trembled in fear at the sight.

Nominally, it had a human shape: two arms, two legs, though its spine was bent in such a way that it could move on all fours—which it appeared to be doing so. It had skin like a rhinoceros's, plated and faceted, only it was more brown and red than the gray of a rhino. Donny wasn't too sure, but it looked like there were bones sticking out amidst the corded skin. The thing's fingers and toes ended in huge claws that could render through steel.

The head was...strange.

It had a huge, squared-off mouth, filled with jagged teeth and a tongue that looked like a snake had taken residence up in its mouth.

Scariest of all was the creature's eyes.

It didn't have any.

"What is that thing!" April asked shrilly. "It's a Licker. One of the Hive's earliest experiments." Harry said suddenly, eyes clouded with memories of something rather painful. Donny stiffened. Did his brother just say what he thought he just said?

Experiments!

"How can you know this Leo?" Casey asked, shakily. Harry looked towards him with vacant silver blue orbs that flashed something the man knew quiet well.

Fear.

The Licker growled softly. Harry realized that the head was more angular, the claws had expanded and the torso had lengthened. Then the Gryffindor realized it was a level two Licker.

Just peachy.

Harry backed up slowly, not wanting to alert the Licker to his presence. "Kill that thing!" Voldemort roared. Harry winced.

Busted.

The Licker let out an angry roar and Harry could sense the hunger in that loud sound. Harry whirled around just in time to see the Licker pounce on what Harry could only guess to be Lucius Malfoy, and began ripping the dark wizard to pieces. The man's dying screams could be heard throughout Central Park.

"I'm going to be sick." Mikey whimpered, looking away with his eyes closed. Harry's silver blue eyes flashed darkly at the stunned Dark Lord. "You idiot!" He hissed. The Licker's body changed once more. This time, it gained razor sharp spikes on its back.

The Licker then focused its gaze onto Harry who was trembling as it gazed at him with those fleshy eyeless gaze. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact that would take his life.

Only, it never came.

Instead, he felt strong arms wrap around him, as a lean body shielded him from the deadly Bio Weapon. Stunned, he opened his eyes and froze as he saw it was a net navi who saved his life.

The net navi looked like an ordinary teenager in his late teens with a strong angular face, a lean figure and long spiked white hair. The navi wore a skin tight light black body suit with a single grey stripe going down his body on each side, knee high red armored boots, elbow length red armored gloves, a red armored breast plate with a ½ black and ½ white circle on his chest, a red helmet that had a white spike on top and a ring of white around the trim, and black visor glasses.

Protoman.

"W-why?" Harry stuttered. Protoman grunted in pain as the Licker tore through his back and looked down at the stunned teen under him. He gave a dry smile. "Heh, merely paying a life debt _Lan_." He whispered, before collapsing into Harry's arms. The licker jumped back, displeased that there was no life force with Protoman. Slowly, Protoman's lifeless body was digitized in tiny glimmers of light.

_PROTOMAN DELETED_

Harry's pupils dilated down into nothing as rage consumed him. The circle on his chest burst with sickly black energy, which engulfed him. As the black mist began dying down, a new form was seen.

The net navi had a cherubic face; but it was the color of snow, high cheek bones, full ruby red lips and long eyelashes that would make any girl envious. He was wearing a skin tight pure black body suit, knee high ruby red armored boots, elbow length ruby red gloves, a ruby red armored breast plate, a dark ruby red helmet that held two dark purplish black spikes; like horns jutting outwards, and clear black visor/goggles.

Glittering upon his chest; right over his heart, was a black heart outlined in thin dark red, with a jagged red "x" going through it. Those eyes slowly opened, and everyone, minus the Licker, backed up in fear. Raph remembered that Leo had silver blue eyes. Instead...

Dark red eyes glowed hungrily at them.

"Something does not feel right Father." Faust said, nervously. "I feel it as well, my son." The Daimyo said quietly. The Licker started growling and lunged once more for the changed Harry. Only to have Harry calmly jump over it and shake a mocking finger at the creature.

The Licker was confused. It was not used to having its prey mocking it. The Dark Harry grinned at the confused Licker, revealing a set of needle point fangs. He blurred, before vanishing completely. "Where did he go?" Mikey asked, looking around. "I see him." Raph said uneasily. "And I wish I couldn't."

Huh?

April followed the rasher of the ninja turtles gaze and paled. Harry was on top of the Licker, and had his right hand embedded deep within its chest. With a toothy grin, Harry ripped his arm out; letting the dark red blood to ooze down his arm. A throbbing black mess was in his palm. And then Donny realized what it was.

A heart.

The heart beat once, twice before going dead. The Licker crumpled to the ground, dark blood pooling under its now rotting body. With a sickening smile, the Dark Harry swallowed the once beating heart. Almost relishing as the still warm organ slid down his throat; a bit of blood dribbled down, giving him an evil appearance.

Those red eyes locked onto the gagging Death Eaters and he raised an eyebrow. Was Voldemort looking ready to throw up?

Hm.

Interesting.

The World Three Net navi's looked sick. "That's it, I'm outta here." Wakkoman whined as his body was surrounded by data.

_WAKKOMAN LOGGING OUT_

"Right behind you." Elecman mumbled.

_ELECMAN LOGGING OUT_

"He is way too powerful for us to handle. You are on your own Burnerman." Magicman said, nervously.

_MAGICMAN LOGGING OUT_

"They're right." Torchman grunted.

_TORCHMAN LOGGING OUT_

Burnerman scowled as the navi's logged out. However...

By looking at the dead Licker, seeing Harry/Megaman swallow its heart, just made the darkloid a bit wary. So he too, decided to retreat. For now.

_BURNERMAN LOGGING OUT_

Without the net navi's being there, there was no reason for the dimensional area to remain there. So, the dimensional area slowly digitized itself. Dark Harry fell to his knees; as his form gave away and reverted back to the blue-and-silver PET. A black battle chip slipped out of the PET; which had the same black heart insignia on it. So, Harry was left once more in his street clothes, save for the fact, his chest was still bleeding from the Licker's earlier attack.

"Man that's tiring." Harry mumbled, slowly standing up and winced as he did. For his chest still burned from the Licker's claws. He only prayed he wasn't infected. "Don't move Potter." Came Voldemort's icy tone.

Surprised, the Gryffindor looked up and froze. Mikey, Donny, Raph, Master Splinter, Usagi, April and Casey were being held down by Death Eaters. Then Voldemort gave a sharp nod to the Death Eaters holding the animal ninja's. Harry narrowed his eyes as he watched those five Death Eaters pull out a small vial of silver green liquid and forced it down their throats.

Suddenly, skin replaced either fur or green scales. April, Casey, Karai, Faust, the Daimyo and Harry gaped.

They were human!

Master Splinter now looked to be a man in his late fifties with greying brown hair, light skin and grey eyes. He still wore his old kimono.

Raph now appeared to be an ordinary fifteen year old boy with messy locks of ruby red hair, lightly tan skin and dark red brown eyes. His _clothing_ consisted of a red tee-shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

Donny was now a fourteen year old boy with messy locks of purple hair, lightly tan skin and lavender eyes. His clothing looked exactly like Raph's; only instead of a red tee-shirt it was purple.

Mikey was a thirteen year old boy with messy locks of bright orange hair, lightly tan skin and dark orange eyes. Like his brothers, he was wearing a tee-shirt; but was orange, blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

Usagi was now a sixteen year old boy with long grey hair tied back into a ponytail, pale skin and dark eyes. His clothing however did not change at all.

Harry frowned. How to get them away from the Death Eaters and escape with all of their limbs in tact? Then he smiled.

He knew what to do.

"Throw down your wand Potter. And they'll live." Voldemort continued to instruct. "Don't do it Leo!" Donny yelled. Harry silently tossed his wand, which clattered to a pleased Dark Lord's feet. "Kill them." Voldemort instructed. "No!" April screamed.

"TIME!" Harry yelled suddenly.

Numbers of a clock flashed around the Death Eaters and Voldemort, freezing them. Harry smirked at the surprised frozen Death Eaters and Dark Lord. "Time to speed things up a bit." Harry muttered. The numbers of a clock flashed around him, glowing a soft pink, and he seemed to be moving faster than normal.

He was at the face of the Death Eaters who held his friends and he grabbed them, and a surprised Karai. "You're coming with us." He hissed at her; she just nodded dumbly and allowed him to drag her back to his waiting friends and family. Raph glared at her.

Already, Harry felt the time spell wearing off, and knew he needed another plan. And fast. "Uh, guys?" Casey began uneasy. "Those Death Eaters are beginning to move again." He said, gesturing to the stirring Death Eaters and Dark Lord. "Hold on tight." Harry mumbled. "What-" Raph was cut off as Harry slammed his fist into the ground.

"Tidal Wave!"

The second Harry's fist touched the ground, a huge wave of icy cold water washed over Central Park. When the water died down, and Voldemort and his cronies could move once more, Harry and the ninja gang, minus the Foot, were gone.

"POTTER!" Voldemort yelled angrily.

* * *

**:Hogwarts:**

The staff could only stare at the spot where Harry Potter had vanished moments before. They knew something was up with the young Gryffindor, but no one had expected this to happen! "Seems there's more to Mr. Potter than meets the eye." Dumbledore mused out loud, earning a nasty glare from Snape.

Suddenly, the portal reappeared about twenty minutes later, dropping Harry along with ten other people onto the ground. They were soaked with water for some reason. "Get off of me Raph." Harry growled to the red haired teen who was trying to get off.

Slowly, they managed to untangle themselves and stood up, albeit shivering from being soaked with cold water. Cho looked at Harry closely, seeing streams of reddish pink water dripping onto the ground, under his feet. Then she realized why the water was reddish pink on him only. She looked into his silver blue eyes and said the only thing she could think of.

"Your bleeding."

Harry had been running on pure adrenaline since the attack with the Licker, and was finally beginning to burn out. He was breathing heavily, a hand over his wound, he looked up into Cho's dark eyes and gave a weak smile. He began swaying on his feet from blood loss and collapsed. He could vaguely hear Mikey's distressed cries and through hazey eyes saw Raph's concerned gaze.

Then nothing.


	5. The Revival of the Heartless

A/N: This chapter will reveal you some hidden things and the return of some very old enemies from one of Harry/Leo's past lives.

Definite Pairing so far:

Harry/Leo x. Karai

Casey x. April

Raph?

Don?

Mikey?

Usagi?

Who do you think I should pair the boys up with? Let me know in your reviews on who you think I should pair them up with. If ya can't review, send me an email. My email is in my profile. Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, save for the idea of the plot. So do not sue me for writing something that is done completely out of fun.

* * *

Chapter 3

_Mikey looked around his dark surroundings uneasily. Something like this can never be good for his family. This usually foretold something terrible for the ninjitsu family. About three and a half months ago, his oldest brother Leo, died, and suddenly two weeks ago, it turns out that Leo was alive and was human. _

_The ninja brothers, Master Splinter, Casey and April had been captured by Death Eaters and brought to a man called the Dark Lord. And to Raph's anger, the Foot and even Karai were waiting for them. Luckily, or unluckily, the Daimyo, his son and Usagi had arrived to help them. _

_Leo had apparently survived his "death" three and a half months ago. For the blue clad ninja turtle had shown and managed to bring them along with the vicious ninja girl Karai Saki, to this strange magical school. Sadly, Leo had used up every ounce of energy, both physical and mental, in the fight. And was currently residing in a coma in the Hospital Wing._

"_Mikey?" Came a voice._

_Hm?_

_The orange haired pre-teen turned around to see the others, minus the Daimyo and Faust; both who had left back to the Nexus, standing there. Raph glared at Karai who just glared back. The red haired teen never did like the Japanese girl very much. Although, it was very obvious that Leo had a crush on her, and vice versa._

"_Any ideas where we are?" Don asked curiously. Mikey shot Karai a dark look, before answering his brother. "Not really." He muttered. Master Splinter frowned, leaning on his cane. "I believe we are in a dream world." What they failed to see was someone materializing right behind them._

"_Get out!" A voice cried. "Get out!" It repeated._

_Huh?_

_They whirled around to see Harry standing there in a simple sleeveless black tee-shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots. His eyes though, were hollow and lifeless._

"_Leo!" Mikey cried, but stopped as he realized something was terribly wrong. And he wasn't the only one to see it. "Why are you covered in chains Leonardo?" Karai asked bluntly, but clearly in concern. Sure enough, wispy black mist like chains were wrapped around his throat, arms, hands, and legs._

_Harry/Leo's eyes flashed darkly. "You have to get out before they find out you're here." He said icily._

_They?_

"_Who exactly are 'they' Leo?" April asked, worried for her friend. Those icy eyes locked onto her and the teenager frowned. "Who did this to you my friend?" Usagi asked gently, but firmly. "And who ya so afraid of?" Casey questioned. "That would be us boy." Said a throaty voice. Harry looked down at his feet as seven dark beings appeared behind him. Each figure sent a chill down the gang's spines._

_The first was a man somewhere in his late fifties slicked back black hair that silver grey running at the base of his temples, a strong chiseled face, a muscular body, and cruel blue eyes. He wore an off tan colored jacket/shirt with a red scarf around his neck, tan pants, knee high brown leather boots, and a belt strapping over his chest for ammunition and one around his waist. In his hands he held a very big shot gun._

_Now, was a man with light blue skin, fiery blue flames for hair, and his eyes were onyx with a yellow hue for the tones. He wore a dark grey; almost black, tee-shirt with a black toga around his body._

_Standing next to the fire headed man, was a man dressed in black robes with a red outlined black cape, curved gold slippers and a black hat upon his head; showing signs he was defaintly from Arabia. His muddy red brown eyes glared at them hatefully, as one boney hand was on a golden snake headed staff, the other stroking his scraggly beard around his thin lips._

_Next to that man, was a giant sack sewn in the shape of a ghost, leaving empty sockets for eyes, slits for nose and a jagged grin._

_Standing next to the 'ghost' was a man with shoulder length curly black hair, pale skin and squinty blue eyes. He wore a white dress shirt, red pants, white dress socks, shiny black shoes, a red jacket, a white scarf, a pirate hat on his head with a purple feather, and a hook for one hand._

_Then came a disgusting looking creature. It had the upper body of a woman, but the lower body of an octopus. The human part had purple skin, shocking white hair, ruby red lips and evil black eyes._

_Finally, came the worst of them all. _

_The woman had surprisingly light green skin and onyx eyes against a yellow hue back round. She wore a dark purplish black gown with a jagged cloak in the same color, most of her skin; save for her face, was covered in black scales. She even had two black scaled horns sticking upwards from her head. She was stroking a green gem upon her dark green staff._

_They were the hunter Clayton, the god Hades, the evil vizier Jafar, the insane boogie man of Halloween Town Oogie Boogie, the notorious pirate captain; Captain J. Hook, the sea witch Ursula, and finally the evil sorcereress Maleficent._

"_Just who the hell do you think you are?" Casey sneered. "Leave them out of this Maleficent." Harry hissed venomously at the sorcereress. "They have no knowledge of this war." The woman seemed to be thinking in a mocking way. "I think not." This confused the others. "What is she talking about Leo?" Mikey asked, fearfully. "The war of the Heartless with the multi-worlds." The sea witch purred._

_Heartless?_

"_What the shell are Heartless?" Raph demanded. "They are." Clayton said simply, sending confusion among them. _

_Huh?_

_They slowly looked down to see small child like creatures dancing all around them. They had small black bodies, round black heads, wiggling antennas, razor sharp claws, curved feet, a jagged grin, and glowing yellow eyes. Eyes that glowed with an inner hunger._

"_This does not look good for us, my friends." Usagi said uneasily, left hand twitching over his katana, as he eyed the dancing Heartless warily. Harry's silver blue eyes widen in horror as the dancing Shadows attacked his friends and family._

"_Leave them alone!" He yelled. Frowning, Maleficent snapped her fingers. And Harry screamed in pain as dark energy cackled all around him. The dark energy that was the Heartless was leaving its tone on him; by leaving his skin dangerously pale and eyes empty of life. After a few minutes, Harry was left panting and he looked up weakly and gaped._

_Somehow, his friends and family were fighting off the Shadows with little to no problems. Strange, he didn't think they would be able to fight the Heartless so easy. Unless, the Heartless were purposely lowering the guard for some strange reason._

_Suddenly, pain washed over him, and Harry knew that Maleficent was doing this. Causing the pain threw violent surges of dark energy. The Gryffindor could feel his sanity slowly slipping away. He desperately clawed at it, to keep sane. Harry did not want to return to the cold, dark lonely space that was his soul. That was when his control snapped, and sanity flew out the window._

"_Heh, heh."_

_At the sounds of the soft cackles, a chill went down everyone's spines. Even those who were using the Heartless to destroy worlds. Slowly, ever so slowly, everyone turned around to see that it was Harry who had snickered under his breath. His head was lowered, letting silver blue bangs to shadow his eyes. And that was when **it** happened._

_Slowly, silver blue hair faded into pure black, his lightly tan skin became a dangerous shade of snow white, nails lengthen and resembled sharp claws, his canine teeth also lengthen; giving him long fangs peeking over his lips. Finally, he raised his head, and they backed up in fear. Instead of sweet silver blue eyes looking out..._

_Glowing ruby red ones glared out._

"_What's happening sensei?" Donny asked, worriedly. The purple haired teen was worried for his older brother. "It's like he's possessed." Casey squeaked. Those glowing eyes landed on the Shadows and Harry's lips quirked into an evil grin._

_Harry raised his right hand, and in a twinkle of red glittery light, a strange sword appeared. The handle was a jagged inky black crescent moon, with the handle being about four feet in length and was also a jagged ruby red blade, hanging from the red keychain was a black crescent moon with a red tint to it. For a second, the blade seemed to drip actual blood from the tip. Harry's grin grew wider and more twisted. **"The Darkmoon Keyblade."** He mused with a sultry purr._

_Uh-oh._

_With a sharp flick of his wrist, Harry brought the Keyblade down onto the 'ground', causing a wave of dark red energy to surge out, and wipe out every single Shadow in the entire area. "Just how much power can the Keymaster actually have?" Jafar said angrily. Now, those glowing red eyes locked onto them. "Good going you idiot!" Ursula snapped as Jafar's question caught the Keymaster's attention and had it focused on them now._

_Not exactly a good thing._

"_You think you can take us on, little boy?" Hades mocked. For some reason, Harry just grinned and merely pointed to behind them._

_Say what?_

_Slowly, the Heartless Generals turned around to see a huge demonic black beast looming over them. It had wiggling tendrils of darkness for hair, glowing yellow eyes, a huge muscular body, huge arms with razor sharp claws; though his feet resembled a Shadow, but the most distinguish feature would be the gaping hole in its chest in the shape of a heart._

_Darkside._

"_**Don't you get it yet witch?"** Harry sneered at their stunned expressions from his rich, deep voice. _

"_**You don't control the Heartless."** He grinned nastily as she glared at him. "You are not the Keymaster demon. Who are you really?" She demanded angrily. Harry grinned toothly at her. The ninja gang listened in closely, for the information may give them a way to help Harry/Leo._

"_**I assume you remember what happened in Hallow Bastion when I went against Riku at the time when he was possessed by Ansem?"** She gave a slight nod. He smirked. **"Then you must recall what happened when using the dark Keyblade."** She frowned before speaking. "It unlocks the darkness within hearts." Then her eyes widen, realization dawning on her. "Then you would be..." _

_Harry snickered as he gave a low, mocking bow to her. **"If you mean that I am the Heartless within the boy spawned from that day?"** He stood up, red eyes glittering dangerously. **"Then you would be correct."**_

"_And just how powerful would you be?" Ursula asked carefully, she knew it would be dangerous to press certain buttons with this Heartless, since it could talk after all. **"Just slightly below Ansem. The same man who created the Heartless."** This sent the Heartless Generals into terror. _

_The Anti-Shadow gave a short nod to the Darkside who with a grunt, banished the surprised Generals to who knows where, before disappearing itself. Finally, Anti-Shadow turned his dark gaze to the remaining group. "Come on Leo, you can fight this!" Donny pleaded, not wanting to fight him. Those red eyes narrowed dangerously before the said person vanished. "Huh? Where'd he go?" Casey asked dumbly, looking around uneasily._

_Suddenly, Anti-Harry reappeared in front of a surprised Master Splinter, the Heartless grinned before letting loose with a vicious kick that sent the older man flying and crashing into the ground. The Shadow Heartless stood back up and cracked his fist. _

"_**Don't you understand yet?"** He sneered, kicking away an angry Raph; who had tried to attack him from behind. **"That brat no longer exists!"** His red eyes glowed even brighter as a dark purplish black aura swirled around him. Master Splinter stood up weakly, one hand over his bruised chest; knowing a rib or two was broken._

"_No, I know my son still lives. And I will bring him back!" Anti-Harry smirked. **"And how will you do that old man?"** He mocked. Just as Anti-Harry was about to leash a devastating attack, their surroundings began to warp and change._

"_**What the–!"** Came the enraged cry. Instead of being surrounded by darkness, all of them were standing on a tropical island. Tropical trees swayed in the warm breeze, the sun shone brilliantly in the clear blue skies, as crystal blue water lapped at their feet. The Anti-Harry growled loudly and stormed towards them; eyes glowing with blood lust._

"_**The change of scenery won't help you–ah!" **The Anti-Harry suddenly let out a surprised grunt of pain, one clawed hand over his chest. To be more precise, his heart. **"Stupid boy. I'm in control of this body!"** He hissed. _

"_Uh, what's going on here?" Casey asked. "I think Leo's fighting to regain control." April said, dumbly. Donny nodded in agreement. Just for a brief second, they saw another image overshadowing Anti-Harry. It was a young teenage boy with spiky cinnamon hair, pale skin and bright electric blue eyes. The young boy wore a sleeveless red jumper that ended at the knees, a white sleeved black tee-shirt jacket, black soled yellow tennis shoes one size too big, and fingerless white gloves. Dangling around the teen's neck was a silver chain with a three pointed crown._

_And that was when everything exploded in a brilliant flash of white light and they knew nothing at all.

* * *

_

In a tower that was designed for guests only at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, did eight people wake from their disturbing dream. Soon, they all dressed and changed into comfortable tee-shirts, jeans and tennis shoes and met down in the common room. And it was Casey who spoke first.

"Did you guys just have a freaky dream about Leo and those Heartless things?" He asked bluntly. "Yeah. It was scary that Leo got possessed by that Heartless." Mikey whimpered. Suddenly, the portrait guarding their tower, opened and a man with greying blond hair and golden eyes; though dressed in shabby clothing, came running in. He was panting heavily as if he had ran a mile. "Harry...is about...to wake...up..." He wheezed. They exchanged looks before bolting for the Hospital Wing.

"Wait up!" Called the man, running after them. "I'm getting to old for this." He muttered, following them.

* * *

**:Hospital Wing:**

"Mmm..." Harry groaned as his eyes slowly fluttered open and he was looking up at the white ceiling of the Hospital Wing.

Perfect.

Harry slowly sat up and was startled as his right hand touched against cool metal. Blinking in curiosity, he pulled out the object and stared. What he failed to realize, was that the others; that is the ninja gang, was coming in and so was the golden eyed man (Moony!) .

The object looked like a cross between a sword and a giant key. The hand was rectangular in shape and a bright golden in color, the grip was a dark blue of course; easy to hold, the blade itself was around four feet in length and a pearl silver in color. Hanging from the handle was a silver chain with the outline of a silver mouse head.

**Keyblade...**

** ...Keyblade...**

** ...Keyblade...**

Echoed in Harry's mind. How did the Keyblade get here? And didn't it vanish when Kingdom Hearts closed up in his life as Sora Everheart? Then realization hit the Gryffindor. Duh! Every world was beginning to merge as one, so what had happened in the past, had yet to occur.

Just peachy.

"Are you alright Leonardo?" Harry looked up to see that it was Karai who had asked him that question. His cheeks took on a pink hue, which both Casey and Mikey noticed, and filed it away for blackmail later. "Yes." He mumbled, cheeks still pink. Madame Pomfrey came over with two potions. "You are to drink both of them before going to the Great Hall." She instructed.

He sniffed the contents and made a face. Both smelled of something horrible. "Do I have to?" He asked, a bit of a whine in his voice. "Do it, or you won't be able to leave the Hospital Wing." She insisted. Grumbling something about unfairness, Harry quickly swallowed both potions, gagging on the vile taste. "Now you may go." He quickly changed into a turtleneck and blue jeans. And just as he reached the door with the gang, she called out one last time.

"I do not want to see you in here at all next year Mr Potter!" Harry turned red.

"What was that all about?" Don asked with a tease, as they walked down the halls to the Great Hall, where the whole school was waiting for Harry to explain the incident at the OWLS. Harry turned beet red. "I'd rather not talk about it." He mumbled.

"So, what's this about you saving the school from this evil Moldywarts guy?" Casey asked bluntly. Harry choked. "Where did you hear that?" He asked slowly. "We talked to some of the students here." Usagi said quietly. "And to our surprise, they said you stopped this Vole-" April seemed to have trouble saying the Dark Lord's name. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You mean Voldemort?"

She nodded, and continued with her questions. "Yes. They said you stopped him three times now?" She asked. Harry was silent.

"Five times."

Don blinked in confusion. "What?" He asked. Harry sighed. "I've encountered Voldemort five times." He said quietly. "When?" Raph asked, a bit sharply. Harry sighed again. "The first time would be on Halloween in nineteen eighty-one, the second would be four years ago, then the third time was three years ago, fourth time just last year, and the fifth time would just be two weeks ago."

"So, uh, what does this Voldy guy want with you?" Mikey asked, curiously. Harry shrugged. "I have no clue what the snake-face git wants." He muttered. Obviously, it was a touchy subject, so they allowed it to pass.

Soon, they arrived at the doors to the Great Hall, and Harry hung his head. Time to face his doom with the school.

What did he do to deserve this?


	6. Explanations Sort of

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So do not sue me for writing this story!

* * *

Chapter 4

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he listened to the Minister of Magic; Cornelius Fudge, rant on about Harry James Potter. Especially since the Minister, along with most of the school and wizarding world, believed Harry to be a follower of the Dark Arts and of Voldemort.

Just two weeks ago, when OWLS first began, Harry was doing the practical Divination OWL, which the instructor asked the Gryffindor to perform an actual fire reading. Students, believing he couldn't do it, Harry performed the trick perfectly. Although, most couldn't get a very good view of the images, Harry certainly saw what had happened, and hadn't been too happy.

The said Gryffindor had wandlessly (which should be impossible) changed his clothes into more comfortable muggle clothing, used some sort of muggle electronic 'toy' (he swore that it should be impossible to use 'cause of the wards) , inserted some sort of 'chips' into the said toy, summoned a motorcycle complete with helmet, and drove said vehicle into a dark portal and vanished.

Sadly, non of the staff had any clue where he had gone. And only twenty minutes later, Harry reappeared through the same portal (along with some companions) , but had been badly injured while he had been gone. So, Harry remained in a light coma up at the Hospital Wing.

Supposedly, Harry was waking up and with the newcomers, was heading down into the Great Hall to explain the incident.

"Where is he Albus!" Fudge continued to screech. Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall opened, and said Gryffindor came in. Along with the strange Americans. Harry sent the Minister a dirty look. "You mind not screaming?" He snapped. "You're being loud enough to wake the dead!"

The Minister then got a very cruel smirk on his face, which Harry did not like. "You Mr. Potter are hereby under arrest." Harry stiffened. "What the shell are you talking about!" Raph growled. "Yeah, what's Leo ever done to get arrested?" Casey asked, confused. The Minister merely ignored them and focused his verbal attack on the quiet Gryffindor.

"The charges are using the Dark Arts, the murder of Cedric Diggory, being a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and for spreading rumors around that the dark lord was back!" He sent the boy a triumphed smirk. "Arrest him!" He yelled.

Harry finally noticed the Ministry Auror's; probably those who were loyal to the idiot, circled Harry and sent out the stunning curse. Harry lowered his head, bangs shadowing his eyes. The Minister really thought he had Potter, but was startled to see that each red curse hit some sort of invisible barrier and slammed into the original caster. And even a bigger surprise was when the Auror's were thrown back by the force of their own spells.

"H-how?" Fudge stuttered. Harry just snickered. Come to think of it, squinting closely, one could almost see thin white mist swirling around Harry in an almost lazy manner.

"Ya didn't know you can reflect any kind fo spells, did ya?" Harry asked, lightly. The Minister dumbly shook his head. "What kind of barrier is that Mr. Potter?" Minerva McGonagall (Transfurgation(sp?) Professor and Deputy Headmistress), asked curiously. Harry smiled at the stern head of Gryffindor house.

"The Aeroga spell." He grinned. "It can reflect the enemy attack and send it back to them three times the power." Harry answered. "Can anyone learn this spell?" Albus asked, a bit curious. Harry turned a light pink, as he looked down. "Actually, no." He said flatly. "There is something I would like to discuss with you Harry." The said teenager turned to face him with icy silver blue eyes. "Yes?" He asked, sharply. "It's about your parents..." Those silver blue eyes flashed a ruby red.

"They're still alive."

Out stepped a couple with two teenagers behind them; a boy and a girl. The man had messy black hair and warm hazel eyes behind thick black glasses. The woman had wavy dark red hair and laughing bright green eyes. The teenage boy had messy dark red hair and hazel eyes while the teenage girl had shoulder length black hair and bright hazel-green eyes.

Lily Potter hugged her shocked son tightly. "I missed you so much Harry." She whispered, hugging him. James looked at his first born son with pride in his eyes. "We like you to meet your younger brother and sister Sam and Jasmine." The two said teens smiled shyly at Harry who was watching everything in silence.

Then, Harry smiled softly as he hugged his mother back. "It's good to see you too, mom." He said quietly before sending the Headmaster a nasty look. "We're gonna talk about this later Headmaster." He growled. Albus flinched. Harry did inherit Lily's temper, so he was in big trouble later.

"Are you really our brother?" Sam asked, shyly, looking up at Harry with curious eyes. The older teen gave a chuckle. "As far as I know." He teased. He grunted when he was tackled by a small red and black blur. "Yay! Now you can tell us all about your adventures here!" Jasmine squealed, right from where she sat on a dazed Harry's chest.

Mikey laughed. "Need any help?" He asked, laughing. "Shaddup." Harry growled as the two teens reluctantly got off their newly discovered brother's chest. "Now, Mr. Potter," Began Minerva. "What exactly happened during the OWLS?" Everyone, including students, leaned in eagerly.

Harry turned red and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I can't exactly explain." He said with a sheepish smile. "And why not?" Fudge asked angrily. Harry's blush grew even redder, if that was even possible.

"Rules."

Master Splinter was beginning to understand. Harry caught the man's eyes and gave a slight nod, which he was given a smile in return.

"Hm?"

Harry stopped and looked to the right side of the castle, eyes blank. "Is something wrong Harry?" Lily asked, worriedly. Those silver blue eyes narrowed slightly. "We have a bit of a problem." He said bluntly.

Suddenly, the ground gave a tremendous lurch, and everyone, minus Harry, was sent flying to their backs. "Ouch! What the hell just happened?" Casey asked with a groan. Harry was quiet before speaking. "Remember the dome you saw in Central Park two weeks ago?" He asked carefully. "Yeah, what about it?" April questioned. "Because, it's about to happen again." Harry said dully.

Say what!

That was when everything in the Great Hall began to take on a familiar glow of pink, yellow, green and blue. Materializing in a blaze of blue glitter, were thousands of red fire wolves.

"Viruses!" Harry yelled.

Rising from small pools of dark purplish black were strangely familiar creatures. Harry's eyes widen. Each creature had the size of a small child, round black heads, a lithe body, wiggling antennas, razor sharp claws, squirming black talons, a jagged grin, and glowing yellow eyes. Eyes that glowed with an inner hunger.

Shadows.

Heartless.

"This doesn't look good." Whimpered Ron. Karai and Usagi began slicing through Shadows with their _katana's_, while Don batted viruses and Shadows away with his bo staff. Both Raph and Mikey viciously kept kicking them away. "How do we get rid of them all?" Mikey whined, knocking a Shadow back, but not completely destroying it.

/Lan/

Huh?

Harry snapped the neck of a Shadow, and it burst into dust as a crystallized heart flew off. "What is it Megaman?" He asked quietly, doing a spin kick.

/We'll have to cross fuse to get rid of all them, if you want to save Hogwarts./ Harry winced as he saw two viruses melt the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindor's squeaked in fear and jumped back to avoid being burned to death. "You got a point." He said with a sweat drop. Harry reached into his pocket and quickly inserted some battle chips before pulling out the synchronize battle chip.

Silver blue eyes widen as the green gem upon the silvery bluish grey chip pulsed softly before flashing a bright white, and changing appearance slightly. Now, in his hands, sat a solid pearl silver battle chip. The green gem had taken on the shape of a snow white heart with a curved gold vine going through the right side.

Harry smiled.

"ULTIMATE SYNCHRONIZE BATTLE CHIP IN! DOWNLOAD! "

The silver battle chip easily slid into the silver-and-blue PET, and flashing on the screen was the same heart that was on the battle chip. Causing the PET to glowing with a blinding white light, and the same light engulfed a grinning Harry. When the light cleared, everyone saw that Harry's form had changed somehow.

Harry was now wearing a skin tight moonlight silver body suit, protective golden armor on his shoulders, knee high snow white armored boots, elbow length snow white armored gloves, his helmet was also white, but he had silver glittering around it; looking almost like the stars, and he had a clear visor over his silver blue eyes. Funny that his eyes and hair remained the same. Glowing on his chest, was the snow white heart with the gold vine curving through the right half.

Suddenly, two Shadows and a fire virus lunged for Jasmine. "Jasmine!" Lily screamed. The dark haired girl shrieked with fear as she saw the incoming attack.

"MEGA BUSTER!"

A blast of silvery white energy; shot from Harry's right _cannon_ arm, wiped out the Shadows and virus. The Shadows had burst into dust; letting two crystallized hearts to escape and the virus to be deleted. Silver blue eyes narrowed dangerously at the viruses before Harry smirked and slammed his fist into the ground.

"Geyser!"

The second his fists touched the hard stones, three pillars of water appeared behind him, as a single, _huge_ pillar of icy cold water rose in front of him, and washed over the viruses in the hall. Each wolf screeched in pain before being deleted.

Wait a second... If there were Shadows here...where was their boss? Harry's eyes slowly widen as he whirled around to the Slytherin table.

Aw nuts.

"Get out of the way!" He yelled. The Slytherin's, especially Draco Malfoy, looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about Harry?" Draco asked curiously, catching everyone's attention that he had called his arch-rival by his _first_ name and not surname. Harry shot the Slytherin a dirty look that promised pain later when they would talk. Draco winced, not even the Dark Lord would want to mess with a pissed off Harry Potter.

Suddenly, a humongous demonic black creature crashed through the side of the school where the Slytherin table rested. The Slytherin's screeched in terror as the creature raised a huge black claw and was about to bring it down on them, when something else stopped it.

Draco looked up to see that it was Harry, who was blocking the claw with his own body. "Harry!" He yelled. Harry let out a surprised yell of pain as he was slammed into the Staff table. The fused net op/net navi grunted as he slid to the ground in a daze. Lily ran to her daughter while James helped Harry to his feet, as the whole hall got a good look at what had thrown Harry clear across the room.

It was bigger than the Great Hall, that was for sure. It had wiggling tendrils of darkness for hair, glowing yellow eyes, a huge muscular body, razor sharp claws, feet resembling Shadows, and a gapping hole in its chest in the shape of a heart.

Darkside.

It was one Heartless Harry wasn't too fond of. "Any idea on how to beat them, son?" James whispered. Harry frowned. "Maybe. But it's pretty risky." He answered quietly. "Just do it Mr Potter!" Fudge ordered shrilly. "Fine." Harry grumbled, sending the Minister a nasty look. Harry held out his hand, eyes closed. In a blaze of silver and white glitter, the Keyblade returned to his hands (it had vanished after cross fusion) .

_Please work_, Harry thought as he concentrated all of his energy; both physical and mental with all of his magic, into one last attack.

"Give me strength." He whispered.

Even though Harry had whispered, it sounded like he was speaking in normal tones, as everyone could hear his voice. Karai watched in awe as her secret crush was bathed in a serene golden aura, same with the Keyblade.

Harry held the Keyblade over his head, before doing a flip, and brought the Keyblade into the ground; his body hovering upside down; streams of reddish pink light was beginning to gather over him.

Harry began to spin in mid air, a huge golden circle surrounded the entire ground of the Great Hall. At each corner was a smaller golden circle; each with a tiny ball of golden energy hovering over it with a circular ring of energy around it, hovering at least two inches off the ground. Linking the smaller circles was the same outline of the face that hung from the Key chain on the Keyblade. The red streams over Harry quickly gathered into a ball. At the tip of the Keyblade, the area around it was beginning to glow with a bright white light.

Harry landed on his feet, just as the ball of reddish pink light flared a blinding white, as did the golden circle. When the light cleared, and everyone could see again. They realized one thing.

The Heartless and viruses were gone.

Without the viruses being their, the dimensional area was no longer needed, and it too, faded away. Harry fell to his knees, breathing heavily as his Ultimate fusion gave away back to his PET, which he caught.

"Damn, I had no idea that would be so tiring." He wheezed out, tiredly. There was a heavy pause in the air, before Megaman spoke up., causing some to jump at the sound of the net navi's voice.

/Um, Lan/ He began. Harry blinked sleepily. He did use a little too much in the Trinity Limit. "Yes Megaman?" Harry asked sleepily. /What about those that the Heartless may go after? Aren't you going to bring them here/ Harry sighed. That would probably be the best thing to do. Harry stood up and pulled out two vials of bright green liquid and quickly swallowed the contents.

Harry smiled as he felt both his energy and magic return to their normal levels. _Now, how to block myself from being sensed by the Heartless,_ he thought. Then it hit him. He snapped his fingers and was pretty much wearing a similar outfit to what he wore on Halloween.

He was now wearing a black turtleneck, black pants, shiny black boots and black gloves. He was also wearing a black leather robe/cloak with a hood. Around his neck was a black collar, and a silver zipper going down his chest. "Where do you think you're going?" Raph asked, more like demanded as Harry slipped the hood on and looked at the red headed teen with soulless eyes.

"Over a hundred people will die at the hands at the Heartless if I don't get them here within the next three hours." Harry said quietly. Before anyone could stop the Gryffindor, Harry turned around and _faded_ away. Very much the way a ghost would travel.

"Good luck." Karai whispered.

* * *

So...who do you think everyone should go with? I only have two given pairs:

Leo/Karai

Casey/Apirl

But, who should the boys and everyone else be paired up with?

Raph?

Don?

Mikey?

Usagi?

Let me know!


	7. DarkMegaman's Birth

A/N: Next chappy people!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so do not sue me for writing this fanfiction!

* * *

Chapter 5

Funbari, Japan

A short boy with dirty blond hair, a round face and dark green eyes; wearing the local school uniform of a white dress shirt, dark green pants and brown shoes, was carrying a bag of groceries. His name was Mortimer "Morty" Oyamada. Next to him; also carrying groceries was a girl who went by the name of Tamra Tamamura.

Tamra had shoulder length bright pink hair and ruby red eyes. She usually wore a white tee-shirt, dark blue jeans, and sandals. She looked down at the bag she was carrying and spoke in her quiet voice. "Do you think we got everything Miss Anna wanted Morty?" She asked curiously. Morty sighed. "I hope so. My arms are getting tired." He whined.

"There you are." Said a cold voice.

Both Morty and Tamra flinched and they slowly turned around to see a young girl with shoulder length dark blond hair; which was tied back with a red bandanna, a sour face and cold dark eyes. She wore a simple black dress, black sandals and a blue beaded necklace around her neck.

Anna Kyoyama.

Morty and Tamra meekly walked past her and began putting the groceries away in the kitchen of the Asakura household. Their friends, i.e.; Lenny and Jun Tao, Tray and Parika Racer, Chocolove, Rio Umemiya, Lyserg Diethel and the eccentric doctor Faust the VIII.

Lenny had slightly messy dark hair, a sharp angular face and cold yellow eyes. He pretty much wore a sleeveless black muscle tee-shirt, baggy black pants and black boots. Like everyone; minus Anna, Morty and Jun, were shamans (Anna was an itako, Morty just an ordinary human, and Jun was a dao-shi) . Lenny's spiritual partner was Bason; a Chinese warrior that had guarded the Tao family for centuries.

His sister; Jun, kept her long dark green hair tied up into bun with a clip, a sharp angular face, and inward dark blue eyes. She wore a skin tight dark green; almost black, Chinese dress that had a slit down the side, and a golden black dragon roaring on the other side. Her partner was the zombified deceased martial artist star Li Pai Long.

Tray Racer had spiky light blue hair; which was held up by a black head band, a sharp face and sharp dark eyes. He wore a blue grey tee-shirt, a closed off white jacket over it, dark blue shorts, and black boots. His spiritual partner was a little nymph named Corey. Parika; his sister, had long light blue hair; which was held back by a headband, a round face and the same dark eyes. She wore a closed off pink jacket, black mini skirt, and black boots. She was also very gullible.

Chocolove was an African boy who thought he was a comedian. He had poofy dark brown hair, dark brown skin and onyx eyes. He wore a red vest, no shirt, red pants and white tennis shoes. His spiritual partner was a jaguar spirit known as Mick.

Rio Umemiya was your basic Elvis Presley wannabe. Complete with the hairdo and 70's disco suit. He was also a hopeless romantic. His spiritual partner was Tokageroh; the lizard king.

Lyserg Diethel had sort of a girlish appearance to him; what with his light green hair, slim body and light green eyes. His spiritual partner was Chloe; a tiny pink fairy that packed a wallop when fighting.

Faust VIII was a slightly eccentric young man with shoulder length pale blond hair, pale skin and pale lavender eyes. He usually wore a grey trench coat, black pants and black boots. His spiritual partner is his deceased wife Eliza.

While Morty and Tamra put the groceries away, and Anna watched the others with a sharp eye, the gang merely discussed recent events since the ending of the Shaman tournament a few months ago, when Lenny realized that one person was missing from the group.

"Uh, does anyone know where Yoh is?" He asked, slowly. Tray frowned. Come to think of it, the lazy Shaman hadn't been seen by anyone since the tournament had ended. "Nope. Haven't seen him since the tournament, dude." He said. "That is strange. I do hope Yoh is alright." Jun said quietly, with a bit of concern in her voice.

**CRASH**

At the sounds of the crash, everyone raced to the backyard and gasped as they recognized the two party crashers. A young pre-teen with waist length dark brown hair; and his bangs just as long framing his face, a sharp angular face and soft onyx eyes. He wore no shirt; but some sort of cloak around his body, brown pants with white stars down the sides, brown boots, brown gloves that went up to his elbows, and red circular disk earrings that had a white star on each of them.

The little girl was of African-American heritage, with poofy light brown hair; which was held up by an orange headband, a round face and onyx eyes. She wore a funny orange shawl around her body and no shoes.

It was Zeke Asakura and Opacheo.

"What do you want?" Len sneered. Those black eyes, so much like Yoh's, melted in milky white as the slightly older boy glared at the Chinese shaman. "Where is he?" He hissed. "Who are you talking about, man?" Chocolove demanded. That was when an angry Opacheo yelled.

"Master Zeke wants to know where you are hiding Master Yoh!" She yelled. "We haven't seen Yoh since the tournament!" Tray growled. Zeke stopped and looked at them with trained eyes. "You really don't know where he is, do you?" He asked quietly. "No we don't." Morty said sadly. That was when a terrified Parika and Tamra screeched in terror and pointed to behind the group of Shamans.

"Look!" They screamed.

Surprised, the others turned around and gaped as four kinds of strange creatures were surrounding them. The first was a tall fat bluish black creature with a tiny round head and glowing yellow eyes. It wore a red armored vest, black pants, metal gunlets around its fat wrists and on its feet.

A Large Body.

Hovering around the Large Body's was a strange creature that had a small round black head and glowing yellow eyes. Its body was cone shape; and a bright shade of red, with a funny curved tan hat on its head.

A Red Nocturne.

Zipping back and forth was a creature that looked exactly like the Red Nocturne, only its body was a bright yellow.

A Yellow Opera.

The last creature resembled a five foot big black bat with razor sharp claws and talons. It had a pilots cap on its head and wore pilots goggles.

An Air Soldier.

Strangely enough, they all had the same symbol on their chest. A black heart outlined in crimson red with a thin jagged red "x" crossing through it.

Heartless.

"What are they!" Lyserg demanded, a bit shrilly. "They are called the Heartless, young Lyserg." Rasped a familiar male voice. They turned around to see a tall black cloaked figure standing there, with their arms crossed. "How do you know Lyserg's name, dude?" Tray asked, suspicious.

The stranger chuckled. Morty's eyes widen. "It can't be..." He squeaked. It seemed that Zeke and Len caught on. "And where have you been Yoh?" Zeke asked, lightly.

"YOH!" The others, minus Anna, Len, Zeke and Opacheo, screeched in shock. "Okay, this is getting a bit weird. Even for us." Mumbled Rio. A sweet, musical laughter simply was their answer. "Here and there." Admitted Yoh/Harry. "Do you mind getting those things out of here?" Anna snapped.

Yoh/Harry simply walked forward and snapped his fingers. The once clear blue skies over their heads darkened with the presence of ominous storm clouds. Zeke was impressed by the display of magic that his little brother was using; yet Zeke sensed Yoh was a lot older than even he was. And that was saying something.

"THUNDAGA!"

Huge bolts of golden thunder rained down and destroyed very single Heartless. Yoh/Harry grinned underneath his cloak. "Much better." He said cheerfully, before tossing them each a gold coin. They caught their respective coin; well...Morty and Tamra sort of stumbled with their's, and looked at the cloaked teen in confusion.

"Catch you guys later." He called as he turned around and faded out. Before they could say anything else, they each felt a tug behind their naval then nothing at all.

* * *

**:Dentech City:**

"Are you even sure we're in the right city?" Asked a snippy sixteen year old girl with shoulder length blue hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a simple light blue green sun dress and white sandals. Her name was Akane Tendo; a supposed martial artist of the Tendo Anything Goes Martial Arts.

"Yes, Akane. I'm quiet sure this is Dentech City." Snapped her older sister Nabiki. Nabiki had short brown hair and sharp dark eyes. She wore a simple dark red turtleneck, dark blue jeans and white tennis shoes. "Now, now, you two, behave. We are after all, guests in this city." Scolded the oldest daughter of the Tendo Family; Kasumi.

Kasumi had her long brown hair tied up into a ponytail with it falling over her right shoulder, and warm dark eyes. She wore a traditional pink dress with an apron over it and white sandals. Their father; along with Genma Saotome, were ahead, scouting for a place to get some sake. Nokada Saotome was following them, making sure they didn't get into too much trouble.

Surprisingly enough, the Amazons; Mousse, Shampoo and Cologne, Ukyo Kuoji, Ryoga Hibiki, and the two Kuno's Tatewaki and Kodachi, had followed them all the way to Dentech City. Funny thing was, no one was able to find Ranma Saotome. It was as if the pig-tailed martial artists had simply disappeared.

"Now, the Dentech City Aquarium should be somewhere around here..." Nabiki trailed off, looking at her map.

* * *

**:Meanwhile:**

"Finally!" Said an excited sixteen year old boy who had spiky black hair outlined in red with golden blond bangs; violet eyes and wore black leather. Around the boy's neck was an inverted gold pyramid with the eye of Horus on the front. His name was Yugi Muto.

"I can't believe we actually made it to Dentech City!" Squealed a brunette haired girl with large blue eyes. She was wearing a short sleeved yellow top outlined in black, a black miniskirt and black knee high boots. Her name was Tea Gardener.

With them, were their friends; the Wheeler siblings Joey and Serenity, punk Tristan Taylor, surprisingly the viper Mai Valentine; the Ishtar siblings Marik and Isis, the child genius Rebecca Hawkings, Dungeon Dice master Duke Devlin, and the Kaiba brothers Seto and Mokuba. Although, they had to drag Seto to the city.

"Say, isn't this place supposed to have something similar to Duel Monsters?" Duke asked, brushing a lock of his raven bangs from his deep forest green eyes. "Yeah, I think they call it Net Battling." Yugi mused.

"Now to get something ta eat!" Joey yelled, in his thick accent voice. Mai sighed and rubbed her forehead, strands of blond hair falling over her violet eyes. "This is gonna be one long vaction." She muttered. Watching Joey make a fool out of himself, the Millennium gang couldn't help but agree with her.

"I say we should go to the Aquarium." Suggested Serenity. "Why not? It will be something different at least." Agreed Rebecca.

* * *

**:Not too far away:**

"Tell me again, why we're in Dentech City?" Whined a chubby auburn haired boy; who's green eyes were pleading with the massive group of kids, pre-teens and teenagers. "Because, Gennai said this would be a good place to learn more about the other worlds." Said a tall red headed teenage boy. J.P., the warrior of thunder, shot the Digidestined of Knowledge; Izzy Izumi, a nasty look.

Here was the basic list of the Digidestined:

J.P. Shibayama - warrior of thunder; Beetlemon

Koji Minomoto - warrior of light; Lobomon

Kouichi Kimura - warrior of darkness; Lowemon

Zoe Orimoto - warrior of wind; Kazemon

Tommy Himi - warrior of ice; Kumamon

Sora Takenouchi - Digidestined of love

T.K. Takashi - Digidestined/Armor of Hope

Kari Kamiya - Digidestined/Armor of light

Yamato "Matt" Ishdia - Digidestined of friendship

Joe Kido - Digidestined of Reliability

Mimi Tachikawa - Digidestined of Sincerity

Yoeli Inoue - Armor Digidestined of Love/Sincerity

Cody Ida - Armor Digidestined of Knowledge/Reliability

Ken Ichijouji - Digidestined of Kindness

Rika Nonaka - Tamer of Renamon

Henry Wong - Tamer of Terriermon

Susie Wong - Tamer of Lopmon

Ryo Akimyama - Legendary Tamer of Monodramon

Kazu ? - Tamer of Guardromon

Kenta ? - Tamer of MarineAngemon

Each and every single one of them was a digidestined of some sort. "Ya know, I find it strange that both Tai and Davis aren't here." Joe spoke up. Sure enough, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya; Kari's older brother and the digidestined of courage, and Daisuke "Davis" Motimya; armor digidestined of courage and friendship, hadn't been seen since MaloMyotismon was defeated last winter.

Matt brushed a lock of his wavy dirty blond hair from his sapphire eyes and shrugged. "Ah, those two will catch up later." He said, lightly. "So, off to the Aquarium?" Yoeli asked eagerly. With them were their partners. Funny that no one was commenting on the digimon.

"Let's go then!" T.K. said with a cheerful smile and the whole gang was off. Susie was squeezing the life out of Lopmon while Terriermon cracked wise ass jokes.

* * *

**:A mere block away:**

Mr. Stanley Dickenson; head of the BBA Revolution, had decided that those who had fought in the World Championships of Beyblade, should have a reunion at Dentech City. So, every beyblader from all three world championships would arrive. And they were:

Tyson Granger - Dragoon - BBA

Kai Hitawari - Dranzer - BBA

Max Tate - Draciel - BBA

Kenny - Dizzi - BBA

Daichi - Strata Dragoon - BBA

Hillary - no bit beast - BBA

Ozuma - Flash Leopard - Saint Shields

Dunga - Vortex Ape - Saint Shields

Miriam - Sharkrash - Saint Shields

Joseph - Vanishing Moot - Saint Shields

Kane

Goki

Jim

Salima

Zeo - Cerberus

King - Gabriel

Queen - Ariel

Lee - Galeon - White Tigers X

Kevin - Galman - White Tigers X

Gary - Galzzy - White Tigers X

Mariah - Galux - White Tigers X

Rick - Rock Bison - All Starz

Michael - Trygle - All Starz

Eddy - Trypio - All Starz

Emily - Trygator - All Starz

Tala - Wolborg - Demolition Boys

Bryan - Falborg - Demolition Boys

Spencer - Seaborg - Demolition Boys

Miguel - Dark Gargoyle

Claude - Rapid Eagle

Aaron - Rushing Boar

Mathilda - Pierce Hedgehog

Raul - Torch Pegasus

Julia - Thunder Pegasus

Brooklyn - Zeus

Garland - Appollon

Crusher - Gigars

Mystel - Poseidon

Ming-Ming - Venus

Even Tyson's older brother; Jin/Hiro, was with them. More like along the lines of being a chaperone. "Come on you guys," The young blue haired man called over his shoulders, as he stood in front of the group. "We're to head over to the Dentech City Aquarium." Daichi; a red headed green eyed eleven year old boy, scowled. "This is gonna be boring." He whined, and winced as Hillary slapped him in the head.

"Quiet you." She hissed.

* * *

**:A mile away:**

A fifteen year old Chinese boy scowled heavily at the pale blond haired girl who sat across from him. A dark haired Japanese boy; who sat next to him, was silent, a blond Arabian boy just looked out at the windows, an older boy with a uni-bang of auburn hair had his eyes closed, a girl who looked similar to the girl sitting across the Chinese boy; only meaner looking; was falling asleep, and a short dark haired girl was fiddling with her fingers.

They were Chang Wufei; pilot 05, Princess Relena Peacecraft, Heero Yuy; pilot 01, Quatre Winner; pilot 04, Trowa Barton; pilot 03, Dorothy; Relena's cousin, and Hilde; a woman who was friends with ex-pilot 02.

They were being driven to the Dentech City Aquarium in Relena's hot pink limo. Wufei rolled his eyes as he looked out the window at the passing scenery. _Maxwell was lucky he got out of this_, he thought with a scowl. They would be arriving at the Aquarium; that Relena just had to go to today.

Yeesh.

* * *

**:Aquarium:**

Walking up the path were nine boys and seven girls. The boy; leading them, had lots of blue hair, all of which was in spikes and light green eyes. Next to him was a boy maybe two years younger with messy reddish orange hair, light brown eyes and freckles across his face.

Glomping onto the blue haired boy was a young girl with shoulder length bright pink hair and forest green eyes. Scowling at the pink haired girl was a girl with wavy dark brown hair and prussian blue eyes. Chuckling at the brunette haired girl was a boy who looked similar to her; only with green eyes.

Laching onto the arms of a blushing Jamaican boy, was a girl with shocking curly/wavy white hair, light skin and deep violet eyes. Glaring at her, was a girl with bright pink hair that had purple tints and violet eyes.

Holding her arms close to her, was a small girl with creamy brown hair pulled into two pigtails, creamy skin and light blue eyes. Wheeling next to the frail girl was a pale blond haired girl with blue eyes in a wheelchair. Laughing behind her was a boy with messy auburn hair and bright sapphire eyes and a girl with curly red orange hair and ocean blue eyes.

Snorting was a boy with wild black hair with streaks of red highlights and red eyes, walked next to a tall teenager with wild green hair; blue eyes and was listening to music through a set of headphones on his head.

Walking next to the boy with the reddish brown hair was a frail boy with black hair and warm yellow eyes. A silent dark purple haired boy with deep bluish purple eyes walked behind them.

Sonic (former hedgehog) , Tails Prower, Amy Rose, former Princess Sally McAcorn, the former Prince Elias McAcorn, treasure hunters Rouge and Knuckles, former dark legion agent turned good Julie-Su, the sweet and lovable Cream, the trio consisting of Chris, Helen and Fran, and the Chaotix gang: Mighty, Victor, Charmy and Espio.

Sonic stretched lazily. "About time we got here!" The blue haired teen yawned. Tails chuckled at his friend's laziness. "Well, Dentech City is supposed to have the best technology around." He said cheerfully. "Yes, did you know everything here is run by computers?" Helen asked eagerly as they headed inside.

And unknowingly, right into trouble.

* * *

**:At the Killer Whale Display:**

Miss Mari's class was taking a field trip to the Aquarium. Maylu Sakurai brushed a lock of her dark reddish pink hair from her brown eyes. "At least we get the day off from school!" Exclaimed Dex in a gleeful manner. The chubby boy's younger brother; Chisao, nodded in agreement. "And it's somewhere fun!" Yai Ayano said happily.

"Ruff!" Barked Rush.

Tory looked around. "Wow. There sure are a lot of people here today." He mused. "I'll say." Agreed Maylu. The reddish pink haired girl blinked and squinted. "Say, isn't that Chaud down there?" She asked. Dex turned and squinted at the massive crowd that was filling in the arena. "What? Where?" He asked, dumbly.

"There, idiot!" Yai snapped, pointing to near the bottom of the stands, where a white haired boy that had black running down the temples and sharp blue eyes, stood patiently in the shadows.

"What's he doing here?" Dex asked, suspiciously. Yai shrugged. "Who cares? Let's just enjoy the show!"

While everyone oohed and ahhed as the Killer Whales leapt and performed tricks, something sinister was happening around the Aquarium outside.

Suddenly, the ground gave a tremendous lurch and the killer whales were going crazy. "What's happening!" Yai screeched. "Is it an earthquake!" Maylu wailed. That was when everything took on a strange pinkish glow, that shifted from pink to green to yellow to blue and back again. It was also then at that time, that familiar creatures began materializing in the arena.

"Viruses!" Maylu screeched.

Besides an army of viruses, and unknowingly thousands and thousands of Shadows had filled the entire Aquarium. Even Shadows tittered about outside on the streets. A water wolf virus lunged for a stunned Sonic, who was to shocked to even move when...

"MEGA BUSTER!"

A blast of purplish energy deleted the virus. Maylu, Yai, Dex, Chisao and Tory were amazed as a familiar blue net navi landed with ease in front of Sonic. "Megaman!" Maylu said in shock. Yai frowned. "Wait a second, why does Megaman have blue eyes?" She asked. "Didn't he have green eyes before?" Dex was surprised. "Yeah, and his designs are different too!" The chubby boy pointed out.

Harry/Megaman sweat dropped.

"Uh, can we talk about this later?" He asked, dryly, avoiding a blast from a fire wolf virus. Sonic just gaped. "Shadow!" He exclaimed. "We'll talk later, faker." Harry/Megaman hissed at the stunned teen. That was when Harry realized something. Not only were there Shadows, but also Yellow Operas, Red Nocturne's, a blue and green version of the two elemental Heartless (a Blue Rhapsody and a Green Requiem), a Large Body, Air Soldiers, and a new breed.

It was about four feet in height, and a thin dark bluish black body, with curved feet, a black head, a silver helmet covering its head and most of its face, a jagged grin, and glowing yellow eyes. Its three fingered claws were blood red. Like the other Heartless, it carried the black heart crest on its chest.

A Soldier.

"This could be a bit of a problem." Harry said uneasily, eyeing the Heartless and viruses with wary eyes. Suddenly...four very familiar net navi's materialized.

One looked like an ordinary human teenage girl; as she had a very human face with dark green eyes peering out and a sweet cherubic face. She was dressed in a skin tight black body suit with a hot pink vest, hot pink elbow length gloves, knee high hot pink boots, and a hot pink helmet. Long blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail and fastened with a green bow. On her chest was a red circle with a tiny upside down gold pyramid up top.

Her name was Roll; and she was Maylu's net navi.

Lumbering next to her was a net navi resembling a robotic ape; as his long metal arms touched the ground and his red robotic knuckles dragged against the tile floor. He had light greenish grey eyes, which showed that he wasn't too talented or smart. On his red chest was a black circle with a green "+" through it.

He was Gutsman; Dex's net navi.

Standing tall and proud, was a navi dressed in a skin tight black body suit with protective tan armor over his chest, knee high tan boots, elbow length tan gloves, a tan helmet and a set of robotic wings protruded from his shoulders. He had lightly tan skin and red brown eyes.

This was Glyde; Yai's personal net navi.

Dressed in a thick light blue winter coat and pants, complete with brown boots and gloves, was Tory's net navi Iceman. The whole arena of people just stared in shock at the net navi's who had materialized into the real world...thanks to the dimensional area.

"How–!" Miss Mari screeched. "We sensed there was trouble," Glyde began, blasting away some viruses. "And it seems we were right." Iceman said grimily. "You have no idea." Harry muttered, jumping out of the way from a near by Soldier. "This is too weird. Even by Nermia standards." Nabiki muttered, from where she was sitting and listening to the whole ordeal

"Heh, having fun without us?" Teased a voice. "Seems we just arrived in the nick of time...to crash the party!" Squealed a high-pitched voice. "Time to burn." Rasped a throaty voice. And time for you Megaman to pay." Growled another voice. The fused net navi/net op, the net navi's and their net ops, as well as everyone else slowly turned and looked up to see four net navi's grinning nastily at them from the cat walk.

Elecman.

Wakkoman.

Torchman.

And finally, Magicman.

"It's World Three!" Dex said shakily. Harry frowned and glared right up at them as the World Three net navi's landed on the ground and in front of him.

This was so not good.

"This time Megaman, it's time for you to pay up!" Elecman sneered. "That's what you think!" Roll yelled. "How about a _Roll Blast_?" Waves of red pink hearts washed over the arena. "Don't make me laugh." Torchman growled. "_Wakko Ball_!" Wakkoman let go of the ball he sat on, and it crashed into the stadium, causing some people to scream in fear.

Harry leapt into the air, and viciously kicked the insane net navi in the head. Wakkoman rubbed his throbbing head and glared at a smirking Harry. "Since when where you so strong?" He whined.

* * *

**:Hogwarts:**

Those who were given the wristband portkey's by Harry, felt them vibrate before a pull was felt behind their naval and they vanished from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

**:Dentech City Aquarium:**

The six appeared in the scenes of panicking people at an Aquarium. Raph looked around for Leo and soon spotted his oldest brother, surrounded by net navi's. "There's Leo over there!" He hissed, pointing to down by the tanks.

The fused net navi/net op watched the net navi's with wary silver blue eyes. "Any way on getting rid of them?" Iceman asked dryly. Harry was about to speak when he felt a chill go down his spine. Matt raised an eyebrow and eyed him thoughtfully. _What the hell is his problem?_ The blond haired teen wondered.

"Is something wrong Megaman?" Glyde asked worriedly, his red brown eyes searching Harry's emotionless silver blue orbs. Harry tilted his head, straining his hearing to maximum, and he froze; eyes wide with horror.

"Megaman?" Roll asked, alarmed.

"_Hissssssssssss..."_

A loud, raspy hiss complete with an inhuman roar filled the entire Aquarium. "What was that sound?" Amy whimpered. Only Harry heard the low growls of what sounded like dogs. And there was one sound that truly sent terror deep into his heart and soul.

"S.T.A.R.S.!"

"_Assstralgia essstrgular!"_ Harry spat out in a series of what sounded like gibberish mixed with hisses and clicks. Suddenly, five sets of level two Lickers bounded in on the ceiling, growling hungrily. Harry wasn't the only one to turn around to see twenty rottweiler's. Strangely enough, the rottweiler's fur was covered in dark red blood with pinkish skin and muscle tissue hanging off their bodies, also some were either missing an eye or part of their throats. Yellow eyes glowed hungrily at them as each pulled back a rotting muzzle, revealing razor sharp bloody fangs.

What stepped out from the shadows behind them, made Harry shiver with fear. It stood up and looked like a human without the flesh; revealing the muscles and tissues underneath, a part of its face was stitched up; letting the eye close, but a single ice blue eye glared out; its mouth resembled the Licker, huge fangs inside a rather big mouth, veins pumped the deadly virus through its heavily muscled body. It wore only a black leather overalls, black leather pants, black leather boots and black leather gloves. Strapped to its chest were belts full of ammo, guns to its hips and back, and a rocket launcher attached to its right wrist.

Nemesis.

"We are so dead." Harry mumbled, tense. "What are those things!" Mimi screeched in terror. Nemesis' single blue eye locked onto Harry's own silver blue orbs.

Up in the stands, the ninja gang exchanged looks and nodded. "We have to help him!" Donny insisted. "Then let's get to it!" Raph growled, jumping into the air. Mikey and Donny were right behind him; their weapons being gripped tightly in their hands. Both Karai and Usagi had a grip on their swords, and Master Splinter tensed; ready to move if there was trouble; each one of them landed in front of Harry/Leo.

"S.T.A.R.S.!"

Uh oh.

The prototype raised its machine gun at Harry; clicked the safety off and aimed it at the horrified teen/net navi. "Get out of the way you idiot!" Knuckles screamed. "S.T.A.R.S.!" Nemesis growled again. Harry suddenly sped forward and viciously let loose with an upper kick, knocking the creature into the tank of water. Nemesis crashed into it, shattering the tank, and water spilt onto the ground, and began filling the arena up.

Harry then turned to his family and friends and glared at them. "This isn't the time to play hero, you guys!" He growled darkly.

Luckily, Nemesis just lied there; either in a daze or was unconscious. Harry prayed it was the former as he looked to the Lickers and zombified dogs with wariness. Oh, this was going to be a lot of trouble.

His right hand transformed into the mega buster, before he began shooting at the zombified dogs. Each shot hit their target. Unfortunately, he seemed to have missed one.

"Ah!" Harry cried out in pain as the dog sank its needle point fangs deep into Harry's right leg. "Get off of me you mesuinu (1) !" He snarled, trying to shake the dog off; but it only caused the dog to bite down even harder. Dark red blood was beginning to drip down from the dog's mouth. "Take care of that mutt Dragoon!" Tyson yelled, as he released the dragon spirit of wind.

The silver beyblade slammed into the zombified dog's head, and it sank to the ground. Glassy yellow eyes staring upward. Tyson caught his beyblade, and winced; seeing coagulated blood splattered against the bit piece of the spinner top.

Harry hissed in pain under his breath, but was able to stand up. Although he had blood dripping down his right leg. Glyde helped him up. "How can you bleed Megaman?" Maylu asked, before realization dawned on her. "Unless, you fused with Lan." Yai said quietly, she too had figured it out as well.

"That thing's moving again!" Mariah shrieked, pointing at the ruined tank. Harry whirled around to see Nemesis slowly getting to his feet. "Kuso!" He muttered under his breath. "You have to get out of here now before he decides to fire again!" He yelled at the terrified audience.

"And leave you here alone!" Rouge said incredulously. Unknowingly, behind the massive group, a huge purplish black portal was slowly forming. Yami frowned as those silver blue eyes locked onto his ruby red ones and the fused net navi gave a sad, bitter smile, and said something that Yami knew to be the thief king Bakura.

Harry held out his right hand, silvery blue energy cackling at his finger tips; which was slowly draining into his palm.

"Baka oumono (2) ." He said bluntly.

And blasted them backwards into the portal.

"S.T.A.R.S.!"

Harry whirled around, eyes wide.

* * *

**:Hogwarts:**

Students and staff members alike were stunned as the same portal Harry used to escape into America during the OWLS, reappeared, spilling out a number of people; which Hogwarts expanded its rooms to accommodate the new arrivals.

Donny scrambled to his feet. "Where's Leo!" He demanded, panicking. "Leo!" Raph yelled, looking around frantically for the missing teen. "He was the one who knocked us into the portal." Yami mumbled. Suddenly, the portal threw one more out, and sealed shut. And it was Harry who fell to his knees, breathing harsh.

"Leonardo-san, you are alright." Usagi breathed, and moved closer to help his friend up but froze, seeing something long and shiny sticking out of Harry's back. A pole from the arena was sticking right through Harry's stomach and out through his back.

Harry looked up with pained blue eyes. "Pull it out." He hissed. "A-are you sure?" Ryoga Hibiki; the lost boy, asked, warily. "Do it." Harry growled. Ryoga took one end in his grip and with a sharp tug, and a yelp from Harry, ripped it out of his body. Dark red blood began flowing down his stomach, staining his clothes and pooling underneath him.

Harry whispered something under his breath; which no one could hear. And soft green petals fluttered down his body as a pale green mist washed over his bloody stomach, and to their shock, watched as clean skin sealed over the wound. Not even a scar remained.

The poor Gryffindor was breathing heavily from using a powered up _Curaga _spell. Using powered up versions of those spells always drained his magical reserves for a few days. He looked up into everyone's stunned faces and sweat dropped. He placed a hand over the back of his head and gave a sheepish smile.

"Looks like I have some explaining to do, huh?" He asked sheepishly. "Like hell yah!" Tray yelled.

Harry turned red.

* * *

(1) mesuinu - Japanese for 'bitch'

(2) oumono - Japanese for 'king' or 'royalty'


	8. Genie Makes his Appearance

A/N: New chappy people!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, everything and everyone belongs to their respective owners. So don't sue me! Also, the lyrics for _A Friend Like Me_ and _A Whole New World_, belong to the creators of Aladdin.

Extra Tidbit:

For the song "A Whole New World", the lyrics that are in _italics_ is Harry singing, the words that are in both **bold** and _italic_ is Karai singing. The words in both underline and _italic_ is that they are both singing.

Hope it helps!

* * *

Chapter 6

Three weeks!

Three whole bloody weeks, did it take for Harry to recover from the little incident with Nemesis. And boy, the Gryffindor wasn't happy about it one bit. Luckily, Hogwarts purposely enlarged her rooms; to accommodate the extra people. And when the Staff members realized that no one was able to get out; except they could go as far as Hogsemede, they really let loose on the healing teen.

Harry sighed as he sat in the grass upon one of Hogwarts many hills; looking up at the late morning sky. "Yoh?" Came a timid voice.

Hm?

Soft silver blue eyes looked up to see Morty looking at him shyly. "What's up Morty?" The Gryffindor asked curiously. "I sort of wanted to ask you something." The smaller boy sat down next to the curious older boy. "What is it?" Morty was silent before speaking. "What exactly is happening Yoh?" Harry hesitated. "I know you know something about all of this." Morty said quietly.

Harry lowered his head. "I'm sorry Morty, but I'm afraid I can't tell anyone." He said softly. "But why? We're your friends, I mean you can trust us." Morty pleaded. Harry sighed. "Drop the issue Morty." He muttered. "But–" Morty trailed.

"_Now_, Morty."

"Fine." Morty grumbled. Looks like he wouldn't be getting any answers. "There ya are Yoh!" Squealed Tray's voice as the blue haired boy slung an arm around the surprised Gryffindor's shoulder.

"So, what's this about you saving the entire school?" Rio teased. Harry turned red. "Where'd you hear something like that?" He asked slowly. "From some guy named Draco Malfoy." Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously. Oh, he was gonna talk to the little snitch of a Slytherin later. "So, do you have a girlfriend or what, man?" Chocolove asked.

Harry turned even redder. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" He stuttered. Lenny snorted. "Please, Yoh, not even Chocolove is dumb enough to know that you are a bit old for Anna." The Shamans began inching away from Len as Anna pounded him to the ground for seemingly calling her 'old'.

"Yeah, come to think of it, you do look older." Lyserg mused, looking up to those silver blue eyes. "How old are you exactly now?" Tray asked, as he watched an angry Len get up. "Almost sixteen." Harry mumbled.

Silence passed.

"I bet it's that Karai girl." Tray said suddenly. Harry blushed hotly. "You don't even know what your talking about moron." He grumbled, hitting the blue haired boy in the head as they headed into the Great Hall for lunch. Students and staff members alike looked up to see the Shamans; with Harry, coming in.

For some reason, Harry was blushing a color that would rival the Weasely's, as Tray and Chocolove were both teasing him. Something about a secret 'crush'. Harry; still blushing, sat down at the Gryffindor table while the guests got to sit at a huge table that over looked the whole Great Hall. "Hey Leo!" Called Mikey.

Hm?

Harry looked up to see the ninja brothers coming his way. Glittering in Mikey's hand was a golden Arabian lamp. "We found this earlier." Donny said, excitedly. Harry took it gently from Mikey's grip; frowning. "There's a lot of dust though." Mikey said, sneezing as a thick cloud of dust came off.

Harry started wiping some dust off. "It looks like there's some kind of runes on it." He mused, but was startled as the lamp began glowing a bright gold, and pink tinted blue smoke began coming out of the tip. "What's happening?" Creme cried, hiding behind Tails.

The pink tinted blue smoke swirled around Harry, who coughed as a 'huge' bright blue spirit rose from the lamp.

"Oi! Ten thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck!" It whined. "Hold on a second." Harry yelped as he was picked up and sat down on the guest table. The strange blue spirit; for some reason Harry sensed it was a genie, _lift_ its head up , gave it a turn before setting it back down on its neck. Then, kind onyx eyes looked down on the surprised Gryffindor.

"Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master." The spirit mused, placing a large blue hand; which had a gold band around the wrist, over Harry's head. "Either that, or I'm bigger." Then in a comic fashion, the spirit turned to its side. "Tell me, do I look bigger to you?" And its belly fell over its red belt.

"Who are you?" Julie-Su asked. "I am Genie of the lamp!" The spirit cried, in a melodramatic fashion.

Silver blue eyes widen.

Yep, Harry was right. The spirit of the lamp was indeed a magical genie. And not just any genie either. It was the Genie from the Cave of Wonders. "So, what's your name Master?" Genie asked, his topknot changing into a misty microphone. "Harry." The teen mumbled.

"Hold it," Said Zeke. "Yoh's, your master?" The brunette asked in shock. The Genie grinned. "That's right, your friend is my master, so you get three wishes!" Rio sort of got a greedy look in his dark eyes. "Any wishes?" He asked. "Only three wishes. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes."

The Genie suddenly became a large slot machine, before sliding his right arm. "Only three." The slots came up as lemons. "Uno, dos, tres." Three smaller versions of the Genie came out; each wearing a sombrero; before walking past Harry in a black and white fashion smoking a cigar; wearing glasses and a tie.

"No substitutions or refunds." And transformed back into his regular self, and was facing his back away from Harry. "Now I know I'm dreaming." Harry muttered to Knuckles; who could only agree.

The Genie turned with a smile and pointed at Harry. "Master, I don't think you quite realize what you got here." Harry was surprised as light blue glittery magic lifted him into the air and was sitting comfortably at the guest table. "So, why don't you sit back and assimilate," His blue form was surrounded by a soft blue glow. "While I illuminate the possibilities!" Growing bigger, before shrinking slightly and was in front of Harry, with his arms crossed over his nose and mouth.

"_Well, Ali Baba had them forty thieves"_

Exactly forty bandits with curved blades jumped out of Genie's hands and began circling Harry in a menacing manner.

"_Scheherazade had a thousand tales"_

Harry winced as those swords got real close to him. So close, he could almost touch those needle point blades.

"_But master, you're in luck"_

Harry turned his head and gaped as Genie's head was poking through his jacket. Okay, this felt a little too weird.

"_Cause up your sleeves you got a brand of magic that never fails"_

Genie then had Harry's own arms change into the spirit's own muscular arms, before the whole Great Hall became a Wrestling ring. The Genie; in a grey sweat suit, appeared behind Harry, rubbing his shoulders.

"_You got some power in your corner now"_

Harry whipped around in time to see the Genie become a large red firecracker, with some more behind him.

"_Heavy ammunition in your camp"_

Harry dove to the ground as the firecracker/Genie passed over his head.

"_You got some punch"_

Then the firecracker changed into a huge grinning red face of the Genie.

"_Pizzaz, yahoo and how"_

The Genie then became a smaller version of his blue self, reappearing in the lamp, and gripped Harry's hand gently.

"_See, all you got to do is rub the lamp, and I'll say"_

He made Harry rub the lamp, before coming out in a poof ob pink tinted blue smoke.

"_Mr. Harry, sir, what will your pleasure be?"_

With three flicks of his wrists, Harry and his brothers were sitting on fancy white chairs with a large white table in front of them, looking over huge red brown menus.

"_Let me take your order, jot it down"_

The Genie was now wearing a black tuxedo and held a pad in his right hand and a pen in the other. He zapped Arabian writing down on the pad.

"_You ain't never had a friend like me"_

He teased, elbowing Harry before grinning and speaking in a fake French accent.

"_Life is your restaurant"_

The Genie zapped a large silver platter in front of them and removed the cover to reveal a large roasted turkey. Mikey drooled. Before the turkey changed into the Genie's head.

"_And I'm your maitre d'"_

He changed back, his left ear growing quite large enough to fit Harry inside as he leaned in, as if to hear a secret.

"_Come on, whisper what it is you want"_

Before splitting into four separate bodies.

"_You ain't never had a friend like me!"_

Now, the four Genies were doing his hair, hands, shaving and feet. Majorly weird, even for the Wizarding world.

"_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service"_

Now, Harry was sitting on a huge, comfy gold chair. Huge piles of gold filled the Great Hall; including some jewels.

"_You're the boss, the king, the shah"_

A plate of delicious food was sitting right in front of Harry.

"_Say what you wish, it's yours true dish"_

Harry reached for the plate. Bad move on his part as some sort of food began to fall from the enchanted ceiling and filling the room.

"_How about a little more baklava?"_

The food, gold and jewels were gone. Now, Harry was teetering on a huge stone column that had a plate of some food on it.

"_Have some of column A"_

Harry fell off, only to land on a second one, this time the column was the food.

"_Try all of column B"_

Once again, Harry fell off, only to land on a giant red pillow conjured by the Genie.

"_I'm in the mood to help you dude, you ain't never had a friend like me!"_

The genie stuck out his tongue, which changed into a red carpet, and a smaller version of Genie came out in a white tuxedo complete with white top hat and a white cane. The Genie danced about before two big hands supposedly squashed him.

"_Can your friends do this?"_

The Genie was juggling his own head now! Some students looked sick, but others thought it was cool.

"_Can your friends do that?"_

The Genie tossed his head over to a smirking Harry who easily juggled it on one hand before tossing it back on to the Genie's neck. The Genie grabbed his topknot and spun himself like a ring in mid air.

"_Can your friend pull this out of their little hat?"_

While spinning in mid air, he transformed into a pink rabbit before the rabbit shifted into a huge red dragon. With a beard of all things.

"_Can your friends go...**poof**"_

The dragon Genie took a deep breath and spewed out a stream of red flames. Those red flames transformed into three drop dead gorgeous dark haired Arabian dancer girls.

"_Hey, looky here!"_

Each dancer girl began swaying around Harry who was nervous; after all, he saw the dirty looks Karai was giving him.

"_Can your friends go abracadabra"_

The Genie; now red, began dancing, before grabbing his ears.

"_And let her rip!"_

Before ripping himself apart.

"_And make the sucker disappear?"_

Each dancer girl vanished with a loud pop and a poof of white smoke. Harry gave a relieved sigh. At least, Karai could stop glaring at him. Suddenly, the Genie was hovering in front of him, sitting in a lotus position.

"_So don't just sit there slack-jawed"_

At this, the Genie's mouth dropped down in a comic fashion. Mikey bit his lips; just to keep from laughing.

"_Buggy-eyed"_

Here, the Genie's eyes bugged out.

"_I'm here to answer all your midnight prayers"_

He jumped from Harry's hands and into the ground; which splashed like water. Then, a huge pink certificate rose up.

"_You got me bona fide, certified"_

The certificate wrapped around Harry before releasing him in a spin, which the Genie did stop. For that Harry was thankful.

"_You got a genie for a chargé d'affaires"_

"_I got a powerful urge to help you out"_

The Genie leaned in closely.

"_So what's your wish? I really want to know"_

Harry almost laughed out loud as the Genie pulled out a very long stream of paper from his ear. It was quite funny.

"_You got a list that's three miles long no doubt"_

The Genie turned red again, and actually began rubbing the paper over his but in a manner that wasn't too pleasant to look at.

"_Well, all you got to do is rub like so"_

And snapped the paper down like a whip. Hundreds of men suddenly bowed down at Harry who was very surprised.

"_Mr. Harry, sir, have a wish or two or three"_

One of the dancer girls came up to Harry and pretended to kiss him; which made Karai steam in not only anger, but jealously as well.

"_I'm on the job, ya big nabob"_

The dancer girl had changed into a grinning Genie.

"_You ain't never had a friend"_

He zapped up four dancing tan elephants.

"_You ain't never had a friend"_

Now, three brown camels wearing purple shawls and skirts appeared and began dancing about. Some students dove out of the way.

"_You ain't never..."_

This time, swordsmen appeared.

"_...Had a..."_

A huge red ruby with dancing monkeys on it, appeared in front of the Genie and a surprise Harry. Something told the audience, that the big finish was about to come.

"_...Friend..."_

The belly-dancer girls appeared again, this time on a high stone column in the back round. A huge ship with jewels and gold spilled onto the floor. And a neon lighted outline of the castle, appeared behind them; glowing brightly.

"_Like me!"_

The dancers; animal and human, began dancing wildly and almost in a passionate way, that would make normal dancers blush.

"_You ain't never had a friend like me!"_

The Genie then banished everything away, the words 'applause', flashing over his head. "Impressive." Harry teased, clapping. "Wicked show, man!" Tray said, excitedly. The Genie blushed a bright blue before returning to his lamp.

Hm.

Seems things were heating up a bit, eh?

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw that Karai stayed near the doors, in her normal silent manner. He needed to show her what magic was truly about and he had a pretty good idea on what to do. Harry made his way over to her. She blinked, confused. What was he doing? Harry whispered something in her ear, making her blush and she shyly nodded. Harry smiled. "Tonight at seven?" He asked. She nodded. This made everyone curious as a cat.

What were they up to?

* * *

As everyone went their separate ways, April came up to Karai. The two were slowly beginning to get along. Only after a threat to Karai that she will do nothing to hurt Harry/Leo.

"So, what did Leo ask you?" The red head questioned. Karai blushed. "He wants to take me out tonight." She said shyly. April smirked in a knowing way. "About time he did it!" She squealed. Karai blinked. "What do you mean April-san?"

April waved off the 'san' part. "Oh come on, Leo's brother's, Master Splinter, Usagi, and even Casey knows that you and Leo have a thing for each other." She teased. Karai blushed even harder. "What time is he taking you?" April continued. "Seven." April grinned. "Then, we'll have to get you ready!"

* * *

**:That very Night:**

Harry waited in the Great Hall, ignoring everyone's looks at his choice of clothing. A skin tight black turtleneck, black leather pants, black boots and a short black leather jacket. The silver in his hair stood out more than the blue did, though.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Karai; dressed in a slim, sleeveless red trimmed black dress with black knee high boots came in. April grinned to herself from where she sat at the guest table. "What's with those two?" Casey whispered. "Leo finally asked her out on a date." April whispered back. Master Splinter simply smiled.

Karai stood in front of Harry shyly. "Wow." Was all Harry said. She blushed. Obviously, he liked her outfit. Harry gave a sudden high pitched whistle; and a gold lined purple carpet flew in from the open windows that over looked the Great Hall (mostly because they were closer to the enchanted ceiling than anything else) .

The magic carpet lowered itself and Harry climbed on. "You ready to see the world?" He asked lightly. "Is it safe?" She asked softly. "Of course. Do you trust me?" Harry asked gently, and held out a hand. She looked up into his silver blue eyes. "Yes." She took his hand and he hoisted her up. The carpet then proceeded to fly out the windows...with them on board.

The magic carpet flew them past the country side and into the muggle town of London, England. Harry smiled at her.

"_I can show you the world"_

The buildings shimmered up at them, like a sea of jewels.

"_Shining, shimmering, splendid"_

Karai was amazed at what Harry was showing her. He was giving her a rare sight and wonderful gift of magic.

"_Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?"_

They flew down towards the streets, and pass a Floral shop. Harry removed one of the roses sitting outside, and gave it to her. She sniffed the heavenly scent and put the rose into her black hair.

"_I can open your eyes"_

They passed by Big Ben and by even more grand buildings.

"_Over, sideways, and under"_

They passed underneath a bridge, the cool evening air brushed along their skin.

"_On a magic carpet ride"_

Now, they were soaring higher and higher into the skies, she looked over the side to see London shrinking in the distance.

"_A whole new world"_

"_A whole new fantastic point of view"_

They dove in and out of clouds.

"_No one to tell us no"_

The sweet clouds tickled at Karai's skin, and she giggled.

"_Or where to go"_

They flew right by the moon. Which was quite full at that moment. Harry turned and smiled warmly at her; the love and trustfulness was easily seen in his eyes.

"_Or say we're only dreaming"_

Karai smiled warmly at him; now knowing she would never go back to the Shredder and would remain loyal to Harry/Leo.

"_**A whole new world"**_

The clouds flew by them as they flew gently through the air, she was amazed by the world Harry had shown her.

"_**A dazzling place I never knew"**_

They then passed through some clouds, and each were now holding a soft cloud; almost like a pillow.

"_**But when I'm way up here"**_

Harry's cloud suddenly got squished. He looked sheepish.

"_**It's crystal clear"**_

She released her own cloud.

"_**That now I'm in a whole new world with you"**_

They flew around a large white cloud; the carpet swirling it into a giant cream puff.

"_Now I'm in a whole new world with you"_

"_**Unbelievable sights"**_

Storks were flying by them. One saw them and screeched in shock. Harry chuckled at the bird's silliness.

"_**Indescribable feeling"**_

She spread her arms out, almost like wings. Harry smiled. He was glad Karai was enjoying herself on this magical night. He was as well.

"_**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling" **_

They started to fall through the sky, but only to be caught by the carpet.

"_**Through an endless diamond sky"**_

Now they were diving for a river. Apparently, they were no longer in England, but in Egypt of all places.

"_**A whole new world"**_

Karai covered her eyes as they dove down for the river. Harry smiled and grabbed her hands gently.

"_Don't you dare close your eyes"_

He removed her hands from her eyes, and she practically squealed as they flew by the sails of many boats.

"_**A hundred thousand things to see"**_

"_Hold your breath it gets better"_

They began flying by a sphinx, where there were muggles working about. Karai and Harry waved at them.

"_**I'm like a shooting star"**_

"_**I've come so far"**_

The muggles jumped seeing two teens flying by on a flying carpet. They both looked at each other with sheepish smiles.

"_**And I can't go back to where I used to be"**_

"_A whole new world"_

Now they were beginning to head for the desert.

"_**Every turn a surprise"**_

As they flew through the desert of Egypt, they passed by a running heard of mares.

"_With new horizons to pursue"_

Karai brushed one of the mares mane, and the mare leapt with joy. She smiled.

"_**Every moment red-letter"**_

Now, they were in Greece, as they soared over the country side, admiring the country's beauty of nature.

"_I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare"_

"_Let me share this whole new world with you"_

They flew under some apple trees, and Harry picked one out of the tree and tossed it to Karai who caught it.

"_A whole new world"_

Karai smiled; finally happy for once in her lonely life.

"_**A whole new world"**_

They flew down to a crystal lake where a small white gazebo looked over.

"_That's where we'll be"_

Karai brushed her fingers long the crystal blue waters, letting ripples flow behind them.

"_**That's where we'll be"**_

Harry looked over at the waters and smiled dreamily.

"_A thrilling chase"_

She leaned in next to him, her head resting on his shoulders; also smiling in a dreamy way.

"_**A wondrous place"**_

They smiled at each other, and held hands as they floated close to the waters and headed back for home.

"_For you and me"

* * *

_

Before they stepped inside Hogwarts, Harry leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips and disappeared into the Chamber of Secrets once more. Karai stood there, surprised he had done such a bold thing. She reached up to her still tingling lips. He had tasted of vanilla. She licked her lips, smiling.

And finally went to bed.

* * *

See? I promised you I put some Leo/Karai moments! Anyway, the next chapter will finish up the summer and with another attack by the Heartless on the way before chapter eight starts off the official school year with even more encounters with the Heartless. And maybe even a little more about Harry's past as the Protector?

Stay tune!


	9. Happy Birthday Harry

A/N: Here be the next chapter of The Protector: The Legend Begins. But be warned, no reviews equals no new chapters. Ye have been warned...

Known Pairings:

Harry(Leo)/Karai

...and of course...

Casey/April

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, save for the dark version of the Keyblade, and the Dark Heartless battle chip. Otherwise than that, everything and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. So do not sue me for writing this!

* * *

Chapter 7

Several weeks had passed since Harry took Karai out on their little magical date, and April came down to the Great Hall one morning, and sat down at the guest table. Some of the more older teens that Harry went to bring back, were sitting there; eating breakfast and talking.

"I just found out that Leo's birthday is coming up." Even after all what had happened, they were still calling Harry by his old name of "Leonardo". Don looked surprised. "Really? When?" The purple haired teen asked curiously. "July thirty first," April answered. "Why don't we throw him a surprise birthday party?" Casey suggested.

"Ya sure about that?" Raph asked. "Leo might not like that." He pointed out. It was true, the eldest ninja brother did not like surprises very much. "Oh come on Raph!" Mikey whined. "Leo might like it! You never know!" He protested.

"What are you people even talking about?" Came Matt Ishdia's curious voice. The blond haired digidestined was looking at them with curious sapphire eyes. "We're gonna throw a surprise birthday party for Leo!" Mikey squealed happily. "Birthday for who?" Asked Joe Kido. "Ya know, the guy who brought you here." Casey pointed out to the seventeen year old digidestined of Reliability.

Oh.

* * *

**:Chamber of Secrets:**

Harry wasn't wearing his "Unknown" outfit, instead he wore a sleeveless dark blue Chinese silk shirt, black tunic pants, black fighting slippers and black arm bands. He was down in the chamber, slowly training out some of his old skills from _that_ life.

"OW!"

And it wasn't working too well.

Harry rubbed his sore buttocks, skin covered in soot and his hair was a little singed. "Gotta lower that _Firaga_ spell." He mumbled, getting back up.

Hm.

Harry looked over to the small device that would register the spell's level of power and he gaped at the readings of the third level fire spell. It was flashing two sets of numbers in neon green lights:

5800 (surface)

15,600,000 K (core)

Harry just stared. That was hot as the sun's temperature! There was no way his _Firaga_ spell was that powerful! What would happen if he did the _Blizzaga _spell? He held out his right hand, icy snow flakes began to fall to the ground.

"_Blizzaga!"_

Huge, thick ice covered the entire chamber in its icy coldness. Harry shivered violently and turned to the power readers and gasped.

800

Negative eight hundred degrees! With the heat of the _Firaga_ spell, the ice quickly melted and he banished the water away. He had already tried the _Thundaga_ spell earlier, and it registered as seven hundred thousand volts of energy. Man, he was putting a little too much into these spells.

Sighing, Harry continued to work on re-mastering these spells so he would be able to take on the Heartless, Shredder and the Foot, as well as Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

* * *

**:July 31st:**

On the morning of Harry's birthday, the said birthday boy, was relaxing out on the quidditch fields, enjoying the cool morning breeze. Unknowingly, his friends were planning the surprise of his life!

Inside the Great Hall, everyone was busy getting it ready for the party. Soon, after three hours it looked perfect. "I'll go and get him." Karai called, as she headed for the quidditch field. Everyone else, got into positions to wish Harry a happy birthday.

The ex-Foot ninja found Harry laying in the grass, seemingly asleep. "Leonardo?" She called softly. Harry opened a silver of an eye, and frowned mentally. He really needed them to stop calling him that. "Yes?" He asked quietly. "I want to show you something." He blinked as she tied a bandanna around his eyes and grabbed his hand, and began leading him away back into the castle.

What was going on?

She removed the bandanna and he stared.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

Harry turned red as he realized that they had thrown him a birthday party. "You didn't have to do this." He mumbled, face still red. "Heh, I bet the Dursely's never did something like this for him." Ron muttered. He and the other students who had turned on Harry earlier that year; had gotten together and decided that they may have been wrong about Harry being a 'Death Eater'. Still...

What did happen that day?

Harry heard Ron and began to laugh out loud. "Uh, what's so funny?" Kazu asked curiously. "Ron." Was all Harry could get out before breaking into more laughter. "What I say?" Ron asked, dumbly. "And I want to know something Harry...how can you be friends with the Slytherin's!" Hermione yelled. Now, every Slytherin from first year to seventh began snickering rather loudly.

It was Draco who spoke first. "Haven't you figured it out yet Granger?" He asked, still snickering. "Harry's been playing you for a fool for these last five years!"

What!

Hermione turned to Harry who had stopped laughing, and she noticed that his eyes held a gleam of amusement and he stood straight. "B-but I thought you hated them!" She protested. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Appearances can be deceiving." He answered her spluttering question. Pansy was thoughtful.

"Actually, Harry's been fooling everyone for fifteen years." She mused. He sent her a dark look which she winced at. Being on the end of Professor Snape's glare was no where near the strength of Harry's glare.

"You never told us this." Ginny said with a pout. Harry frowned. "You never bothered asking." He muttered. Mystel got a mischievous look in his eyes and whispered something to Dumbledore. Harry's eyes narrowed slightly. What was he up to?

Then the Headmaster's eyes began to twinkle. Harry groaned mentally. "I believe young Mr. Potter will be gracing us with a song."

Harry swallowed thickly as everyone turned surprised looks to the Gryffindor who was doing a very good impression of a full Weasely blush. "I didn't know you could sing." Yugi said, a bit surprised. He sensed that Harry was Ryou in a strange way.

The Gryffindor turned angered eyes on a grinning Mystel before he grinned widely. "Why don't you take the glamour down _Sirius?_" The teachers winced. Mystel flinched and finally dropped the glamour. The dark haired blue eyed man stood there, looking at Harry with a hurt expression. "How long have you known?"

"Since the beginning of the year."

"No fair!" Sirius whined. James laughed. "You got outsmarted by a sixteen year old, Padfoot!" He said, laughing. "After all, what do you expect from the son and godson of a marauder?" Remus said lightly. Harry was shaking his hands frantically at the snickering group but it was too late.

"THE MARAUDERS!" Screeched Fred and George.

Harry sighed and turned to the Weasely twins. "Yes, my dad is Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot and Remus is Moony." The excitement of the news was too much for the older teens and they keeled over in a happy yet dead faint.

The blue haired Gryffindor raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't expecting that." He snickered. "Are they okay?" Jasmine asked. "Yep. They just fainted." Harry said lightly. "How embarrassing." Ron mumbled, glad it wasn't him who fainted. Harry then got a wicked grin on his face. "Anyone need a drink?" He snapped his fingers, just as a large splash of cool water hit the two fainted boys.

Fred and George sat up, soaked clothes and they grabbed Harry by the shoulders. "Why didn't you tell us!" They demanded. "Calm down before you two faint again." Cho scolded. The two turned red and released Harry who snickered. "Well Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asked. Harry blinked.

Huh?

Oh...

The song.

Harry turned red once more at having to sing. "I'm so gonna get you for this Sirius." Harry hissed at the ex-convict. "Um, do you need some help setting up?" Tails asked, curiously. Harry's angered look soften. "Nah, I'll be fine." He muttered and walked off. Probably to get some materials.

About twenty minutes later he came back and was setting up a single microphone that muggle actors/actresses would use in sound studios, a set of head phones and a small stereo with surround systems. He then walked over to Karai and said something to her very quietly. She turned pink, but nodded.

Then Karai began following him up to the staff table; which had been transfigured into a stage, and placed one of the head sets over her ears. Harry then did the same. Everyone got quiet and settled down as Harry flipped the switch and sweet music began playing in the Great Hall.

That was when Harry began singing.

"_I can show you the world"_

He smiled at Karai, who blushed and smiled shyly.

"_Shining, shimmering splendid"_

The hauntingly sweet music drifted through the castle, allowing even the ghosts to calm at the melody.

"_Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?"_

Then something amazing happened. Red roses began to grow around the audience, the music from the song was somehow bringing these images to life.

"_I can open your eyes"_

Mixed in with the roses were lilies and jasmine. The heavenly scents almost sent everyone into bliss.

"_Take you wonder by wonder"_

Now, a bridge seemed to loom over them, a sweet breeze brushed against their skins. Teasing them in a way.

"_Over, sideways and under on a magic-carpet ride"_

Now, the roses, lilies and jasmine had faded and fluffy white clouds were beginning to replace them. It felt like they were soaring high into the skies.

"_A whole new world"_

Harry's voice was low and yet husky at the same time. Sending chills of thrill and pleasure down Karai's spine.

"_A new fantastic point of view"_

Warmth was filling the Gryffindor as he sung with all of his soul and heart.

"_No one to tell us no"_

Karai smiled lovingly at him.

"_Or where to go"_

He smiled warmly at her, he was getting too caught up in the music to remember everyone else was watching them.

"_Or say we're only dreaming"_

Now, it was Karai's turn to pick up where he left off. Not even the Shredder knew she could sing very well.

"_**A whole new world"**_

The ninja gang was not expecting Karai to be a singer as well. Truth be told, April thought the two were a perfect couple.

"_**A dazzling place I never knew"**_

The clouds around them tickled at their senses, playful.

"_**But, now from way up here"**_

Harry smiled at her, love and trust glittering in his silver blue eyes. Which touched her.

"_**It's crystal clear"**_

She was smiling as she continued to sing beautifully.

"_**That now I'm in a whole new world with you"**_

The music seemed to pick up, becoming more romantic as time wore on.

"_**Unbelievable sights"**_

"_Unbelievable sights"_

Harry sang this part a little softly, so it mixed with her singing.

"_**Indescribable feeling"**_

The thrill she felt on their first date came back to her.

"_**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling"**_

She let the music sooth her trouble soul all thanks to the Shredder and the Foot ninja. Come to think of it, why did she stay with them?

"_**Through an endless diamond sky"**_

Raph looked up to the stage where his brother and Karai were singing and he sighed. Even he could tell that Leo truly loved Karai, and Raph was not about to get in his brother's way of happiness.

"_**A whole new world"**_

Harry smiled at her in a teasing way.

"_Don't you dare close your eyes"_

She was smiling back at him, and they held hands tightly.

"_**A hundred thousand things to see"**_

He squeezed her hand gently.

"_Hold your breath it gets better"_

This time, they sung the next lyrics together, their voices mingling as one.

"_I'm like a shooting star"_

They were grinning, eyes shining as they sung. Lily was smiling to herself. Seems she just got a new daughter-in-law!

"_I've come so far"_

Karai leaned into Harry who blushed a rosy red hue.

"_**I can't go back to where I used to be"**_

Karai almost whispered this part, but everyone could clearly hear her.

"_A whole new world"_

The music was slowly getting louder with each heart beat.

"_**A whole new world"**_

Harry for some reason, could not stop smiling. Why? He did not know. Maybe it was one of those greater mysteries in life that was meant to be unsolvable.

"_With new horizons to pursue"_

The next part, the two sang in perfect sync.

"_I'll chase them anywhere"_

They were still holding hands.

"_There's time to spare"_

Clear, yet warm sand began brushing against their skin as a heard of white stallions raced by on this magical day.

"_Let me share this whole new world with you"_

The music played for awhile, letting different emotions to play in their hearts and souls. Defiantly confusing some.

"_**A whole new world"**_

"_A whole new world"_

"_**A new fantastic point of view"**_

"_No one to tell us no"_

"_Or where to go"_

"_**Or say we're only dreaming"**_

"_A whole new world"_

"_**Every turn a surprise"**_

"_With new horizons to pursue"_

"_**Every moment red letter"**_

"_I'll chase them anywhere"_

"_There's time to spare"_

"_Anywhere"_

"_**Or there's time to spare"**_

"_Let me share"_

"_**This whole new world"**_

"_With you"_

The music was slowly dying down, showing signs that the song was just about over. The two singers looked at each other, smiles upon their lips and eyes shining like stars.

"_**A whole new world"**_

"_A whole new world"_

"_**That's where we'll be"**_

"_Where we will be"_

"_**A thrilling chase"**_

"_A wondrous place"_

"_For you and me..."_

The two then leaned in and kissed softly on the lips. The music then ended and everyone was clapping. Finally realizing everyone else was there, the two broke the kiss and blushed hotly. "That was great!" Amy squealed. Harry turned even redder, if that was possible.

"Now it's time to party!" Sonic yelled. Harry chuckled. "Looks like some things won't change." He said, chuckling. "What's that suppose ta mean!" Sonic demanded. "Nothing at all." Sonic sighed but Harry then continued. "Just that you're as lazy as ever." Sonic made a face which caused the Chaos Emerald gang to laugh at their antics.

As the party began, Yami came up to Harry who was quietly watching everyone having fun. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked, softly. Harry blinked but nodded as he followed Yami outside.

"You're not the same Bakura. What happened?" The pharaoh asked bluntly. Harry sighed. "Listen Yami," He began quietly. So unlike the harsh thief that Yami knew so well. "I have twelve different memories of different lives." He said softly. "It's a bit hard to explain. Those memories are pretty much mingling together." He frowned. "That also includes personalities." He muttered.

"Oh."

Then Yami got thoughtful. "You never did explain what happened that day at Dentech City Aquarium." He pointed out. Harry's silver blue eyes narrowed and for a second they flashed a dark red before settling on their normal hue.

"It would be wise for you, Yami, to forget about that day." Harry said icily and calmly went back inside. Frowning, Yami followed him and said very clearly and a bit loudly:

"What are you so afraid of!"

The Great Hall grew quiet as Harry stiffened and clenched his fists tightly. "Something about that creature scared you. Why?" Yami demanded. Yugi winced. Somehow, this wasn't going to end pretty at all. "What was it called anyway?" Max asked curiously.

"Nemesis."

Huh?

"That huge thing you saw at Dentech City Aquarium...it's known as Nemesis." Harry said in a monotonous tone. "Complete with level two Lickers as well as zombified dogs." He mumbled, shivering from past memories.

"Zombies?" Asked Tyson.

"But, zombies aren't real. You know that." Hillary pointed out, brushing a lock of dark brown hair from her maroon red eyes. Harry turned harden silver blue eyes at her. "Try telling that to the Umbrella Corporation!" He snapped.

"Umbrella?" Julie-Su echoed. "What kind of name is that for a corporation?" Asked Yoeli. "How about the one that piratically runs the entire planet!" Harry growled. "W-what are you talking about Harry?" Sam stuttered, looking at his older brother with wide eyes. Harry sighed heavily and sat down at one of the seats.

"The Umbrella Corporation is one of the largest commercial entity in the United States," He began. "But–" Hermione was cut off as Harry gave her a glare. "Let me continue." He hissed at her.

"It's the world's leading supplier of computer technology, medical products, and healthcare." He sighed. "However, unknown to even its own employees, it's massive profits are generated by military technology, genetic experimentation, and viral weaponry." He growled out that last sentence.

"But, if this Umbrella Corporation is in America, how can you know about it?" Remus asked, in concern. Harry hesitated. "You know something about them." Wufei said darkly. "Out with it!" Dex whined.

"I use to work for Umbrella."

Tray's eyes widen in shock. "Say what!" He screeched. "Oh Yoh," Morty said, shaking his head in disappointment. "Those creeps did something to ya, didn't they Leo?" Raph asked suddenly.

Huh?

Harry was surprised. "What are you talking about Raph?" Mikey whined. "It's easy. At that fight with that Nemesis guy, Leo knocked it back into the tanks, remember?" Raph explained. "Yes. What does that have to do with anything Raphael-san?" Karai asked. Donny then realized what Raph was trying to explain. "No human could knock it back with that much force." He said slowly.

"Then how did you manage that?" Mikey asked to Harry who looked down. "Do you remember what I said about the Licker's being humans infected with the T-Virus?" He asked quietly. "Yeah, but what does that have ta do with ya?" Casey asked. Master Splinter's eyes widen as he realized the hidden meaning.

"You are infected with this virus."

* * *

A/N:

Oh boy, looks like more about Harry's past is being unraveled. What should he do? Should he explain his link with Umbrella? Or should he find away to prevent Umbrella from finding out about _them_?

You tell me.


	10. Sorting Feast

A/N: Alright people, here's the next chapter. And tell me, who do you want Raph, Don, Mikey and Usagi to be paired up with? Someone from Hogwarts? Or someone from one of the other worlds? Let me know in your reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, save for the dark version of the Keyblade and the Heartless battle chip. So don't sue me for writing this!

* * *

_**/Last Time/**_

"_What are you so afraid of!"_

_The Great Hall grew quiet as Harry stiffened and clenched his fists tightly. "Something about that creature scared you. Why?" Yami demanded. Yugi winced. Somehow, this wasn't going to end pretty at all. "What was it called anyway?" Max asked curiously._

"_Nemesis."_

_Huh?_

"_That huge thing you saw at Dentech City Aquarium...it's known as Nemesis." Harry said in a monotonous tone. "Complete with level two Lickers as well as zombified dogs." He mumbled, shivering from past memories._

"_Zombies?" Asked Tyson._

"_But, zombies aren't real. You know that." Hillary pointed out, brushing a lock of dark brown hair from her maroon red eyes. Harry turned harden silver blue eyes at her. "Try telling that to the Umbrella Corporation!" He snapped._

"_Umbrella?" Julie-Su echoed. "What kind of name is that for a corporation?" Asked Yoeli. "How about the one that piratically runs the entire planet!" Harry growled. "W-what are you talking about Harry?" Sam stuttered, looking at his older brother with wide eyes. Harry sighed heavily and sat down at one of the seats._

"_The Umbrella Corporation is one of the largest commercial entity in the United States," He began. "But–" Hermione was cut off as Harry gave her a glare. "Let me continue." He hissed at her._

"_It's the world's leading supplier of computer technology, medical products, and healthcare." He sighed. "However, unknown to even its own employees, it's massive profits are generated by military technology, genetic experimentation, and viral weaponry." He growled out that last sentence._

"_But, if this Umbrella Corporation is in America, how can you know about it?" Remus asked, in concern. Harry hesitated. "You know something about them." Wufei said darkly. "Out with it!" Dex whined. _

"_I use to work for Umbrella." _

_Tray's eyes widen in shock. "Say what!" He screeched. "Oh Yoh," Morty said, shaking his head in disappointment. "Those creeps did something to ya, didn't they Leo?" Raph asked suddenly._

_Huh?_

_Harry was surprised. "What are you talking about Raph?" Mikey whined. "It's easy. At that fight with that Nemesis guy, Leo knocked it back into the tanks, remember?" Raph explained. "Yes. What does that have to do with anything Raphael-san?" Karai asked. Donny then realized what Raph was trying to explain. "No human could knock it back with that much force." He said slowly._

"_Then how did you manage that?" Mikey asked to Harry who looked down. "Do you remember what I said about the Licker's being humans infected with the T-Virus?" He asked quietly. "Yeah, but what does that have ta do with ya?" Casey asked. Master Splinter's eyes widen as he realized the hidden meaning._

"_You are infected with this virus."_

_**/And Now/

* * *

**_

Chapter 8

Harry blinked, not surprised that Master Splinter picked up on it first. He sighed and gave a sad nod.

"Yes."

Dean blinked. "But how?" He asked. "Yeah, you've been coming here for the last five years. And I doubt the Dursely's would take you to America." Ginny pointed out. Harry sighed again. They just don't get, do they?

"Appearances are deceiving." Usagi said suddenly. "There is much you still will not tell us. Am I right Leonardo-san?" Harry; frowning, gave a slight nod. "And why not?" Pansy whined. Harry gave her a dark look. "Rules, remember?" He hissed. She winced but backed off. Really, dealing with angry Harry was suicide.

_They'll need wands if they are to join Hogwarts,_ Harry thought, watching everyone as they slowly forgot about the conversation when Harry revealed he was infected with the T-Virus. Now, how to let the others know of this?

"Remember Albus," Minerva whispered. "They need to get a wand before joining Hogwarts." Harry perked up at this.

Perfect!

Harry glanced up to the teachers who were discussing how they could get such a massive group down to Diagon Alley to get a wand from Ollivander's without raising suspicion from not only the Ministry, but from Voldemort and his allies as well.

The silver blue haired Gryffindor went up to them. "Is something wrong Harry?" Lily asked, seeing his silver blue orbs lock onto her green ones. "I can get the others to Diagon Alley without being seen by Tom." He said quietly. "How can you do that?" Fillus Flitwick asked curiously. Harry snorted.

"You're talking to the only person to have survived an encounter with Tommy boy five times?" He raised an eyebrow. "I know him better than he knows himself. Trust me. Tom won't know a thing." Harry said calmly.

"Tommy boy?"

Harry sighed. "Tom Marvolo Riddle is Voldemort's real name." He explained. Severus Snape raised an eyebrow. "And you would know that how?" Harry's eyes narrowed and with a snap of his fingers the name was written out in elegant blood red flames. With a flick of his wrist, the name rearranged themselves and spelled a new name. One everyone knew save for certain people.

_**I AM LORD VOLDEMORT**_

Harry then turned his attention to the bemused Potion's master. "Simple. The idiot told me back in the Chamber of Secrets in second year." He said with an indigent snort.

"So, you can get them to Diagon Alley tomorrow without Tom knowing about it?" Albus asked, carefully. The Headmaster knew he had to tread carefully or Harry would defaintly let him have it. Harry nodded. In the end; the plan went like this:

Harry and the Ninjas - right after breakfast

Nermia Wrecking Crew - at 9:00 am

Digimon Gang - 11:00 am

Beyblade - 1:00 pm

Shaman King - 3:00 pm

Net Ops - also at 3:00 pm

These were the gifts Harry received from his friends (well, the ones who hadn't betrayed him) :

The Slytherin's had pitched in and bought him a Basilisk egg; since Harry had been forced to kill the original one in the Chamber due to Voldemort. Sirius had gotten him a book on pranks while Remus gave him a book on animagi and how to become one. Hagrid had gotten him a small lifelike model of the Hungarian Horntail he faced in fourth year; Harry had thanked the half-giant for his kindness.

Jasmine had gotten him a small silver locket with a picture inside of the entire Potter clan. Harry was very touched by this. Sam had gotten him a book on dueling of all things. James gave Harry his former practice snitch he used to have as a kid. Harry had snickered at that little story. After being told he was a Parselmouth from Albus, Lily had gotten him a necklace with a seemingly lifelike Basilisk that was dark green-black scales and deep emerald eyes. Harry liked it a lot.

What had happened next, surprised everyone. Especially Harry.

Fawkes, Albus Dumbledore's pet phoenix, flew in from the opening where owls would come through, dropped in, and in his claws was the Sorting hat.

What was going on?

Harry blinked in curiosity. "I do believe Fawkes wishes you to put the hat on Harry." Albus mused. _"That's right."_ Croaked a raspy voice. Mikey yelped, seeing a slit for a mouth open on the hat as well as two slits for eyes appeared.

Okkkaaayyyy...

Harry did as he was told, for awhile nothing happened. When all of a sudden; everyone could hear a loud thumping noise. Which sounded like metal hitting the ground and Harry cursing up a storm.

"What is it with you dropping weapons on my head!" He snapped. Just what was Harry talking about? Rang through the minds of everyone as they looked to see just what was staring up at them in an innocent manner. A sword, a staff, a bow _with_ arrows, and an ax rested on the ground. Harry was rubbing his throbbing head and glaring at the hat who was quickly taken away by Fawkes before Harry could tear it apart.

The sword was beautiful for being made of pure silver with rubies in the hilt the size of robin eggs. The staff was woven of the darkest of woods with delicate emeralds sparkling at the handle and gripping of the weapon. The bow was hand made and only Hermione recognized it to be of elven wood. The dark wood gleamed up at them with a single bronze stone embedded deep into the handle. The pouch was full of handmade metal arrows. The axe appeared to be made of Mitheril; a rare and precious metal. Light as a feather and hard as dragon scales.

They were...

...the sword of Godric Gryffindor...

...the staff of Salazar Slytherin...

...the elven bow of Rowena Ravenclaw...

...and finally, the drawf axe of Helga Hufflepuff...

Each weapon of the Founders of Hogwarts. Harry's eyes were wide with shock as he looked at each weapon with wonder. For he could feel their power. Seems this was Hogwarts gift to him.

"Wow." Was all he said.

* * *

**:The Next Day:**

Harry came down to the Great Hall the next morning wearing a skin tight black shirt, dark blue jeans, black boots, fingerless black leather gloves and a tan jacket. Unknown to everyone, he had some hidden weapons on him. Guns actually. And the guns he had were:

One nickel plated Uzi on each hip

a Colt .45 in two shoulder holsters

and two hidden Smith and Wesson pistols

Heh. Umbrella just try to ambush him. It would be a big mistake on their parts. He sat down at the table for a quick bite. After all, he had a lot to do today, didn't he? After everyone was done eating breakfast, Harry cornered the ninja gang. "What's up Leo?" Mikey asked. He and the others just chose to wear different colored tee-shirts, and blue jeans.

Harry smiled. "Just getting your wands." He said simply. Before they could blink, Harry tossed them a portable port key. In less than a second, they felt a pull on their naval and were standing right outside Ollivander's shop of Wands. Harry appeared right next to the bewildered gang with a smirk.

"How in the–" For once, Donny was at a loss. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well, you are going to join Hogwarts, are you not?" He asked carefully. The three ninja brothers looked to Master Splinter who gave a slight nod. Harry continued. "Then you'll need a wand to do magic." Harry said calmly as he headed inside. Confused, they merely followed. When...

"Ah, Mr Potter!" Croaked a voice. Everyone, minus Harry, jumped and turned to see the silver haired wizard who was watching them with watery light blue green eyes. "Phoenix feather, Holly 11 inches." Ollivander spoke. "I trust you are taking very good care of it."

"Yes." Harry said sharply.

_Wonder what that was all about,_ April wondered. "Who will be first?" Ollivander asked, getting behind the counter. "Mikey will." Harry said suddenly, gesturing for the youngest to go up. The orange haired pre-teen squeaked but did as Harry said. "Now, which is your wand arm?" Mikey was confused.

"He means the arm you write with." Said Harry.

Oh.

"Uh, my right." Mikey said, unsure. He yelped as measuring tapes began circling him and measuring his whole body. "Try this, Phoenix Feather, Ash 10 inches." Before Mikey could even swish it, it was taken out of his hands. After ten more wands, Mikey finally got his. It was Phoenix Feather, Maple 7 ½ inches.

Donny then went next and his wand was Dragon Heartstring, Ash 7 inches. Raph's wand was Dragon heartstring, Cedar 13 inches. While Usagi's was Unicorn Hair, Yew 9 inches. And Casey's was Unicorn Hair, Willow 10 inches. Casey had been embarrassed that his held a light pink tint.

April's wand was Phoenix Feather, Yew 8 inches. And Karai's Dragon Heartstring, Willow 11 ½ inches. Master Splinter chose not to get a wand. "I guess this is it." Said Mikey. "More will be coming by later Ollivander." Harry said quietly as they got up to leave.

"Where are we going now?" Casey wanted to know. Harry grinned nastily. "Why, Knockturn Alley of course." He said with a purr. He lead them around Gringott's and into a dark and twisted alley, much like Diagon. Only more...darker and evil looking. Harry ignored the curious looks he was getting from various dark wizards and witches and found a wand shop.

Harry smiled.

Perfect.

He headed inside, and the others timidly followed him. "And what may I ask, is a young whelp doing here?" Rasped a haggard voice. Harry turned around with icy silver blue eyes to see an old hag standing there. She glared at him with cold dark eyes.

Harry sighed and unsheathed a Smith and Wesson pistol, clicked the safety off, and pointed it at her head. Now, the hag knew little about muggle weapons. But, seeing the barrel of a gun being pointed at her, and the dark energy lashing off of Harry; made her wary of the teen wizard.

"I'd like to get a wand without the usual Ministry restrictions on it. Understand?" He asked, sharply. She gave a timid nod and slowly began handing out boxes with wands. After twenty minutes, Harry found the perfect one.

Basilisk scale dipped in kitsune blood; Yggsadril 11 inches.

It was completely black with a tint of dark green. Harry touched it, and dark reddish black sparks shot out. He smirked. This was just too perfect. He snapped his fingers and the wand disappeared into subspace. Now...to get rid of the hag.

"It seems I can't let you get word of this to anyone, especially to Voldemort. Now can I?" He asked quietly, the pistol still being pointed at her. She was trembling. He pulled the trigger.

**BAM**

The woman slumped to the ground dead, a single bullet hole embedded deep into her forehead. He placed the still smoking gun back into its holster. "Y-you killed her..." Donny said in horror. Those icy eyes landed on him. "We'll talk about this later." Harry muttered, and banished them back to Hogwarts.

Damn.

This was something he did not need.

Harry calmly walked out of Knockturn Alley and back into Diagon Alley when he felt a sharp sting in his neck.

"Hello Sora."

Harry whirled around, shocked.

* * *

**:Hogwarts:**

Harry came back to Hogwarts, and was pretty much giving everyone the cold shoulder. The ninja gang were disappointed that Harry had killed the old hag in cold blood. But, something was off about that.

But what?

**:New Year Feast:

* * *

**

On the day of the yearly new year sorting feast, the wards over Hogwarts lowered long enough for the first years to cross through. Then they slid back up once more. First, the first years would be sorted then it would be onto the 'transfers' with Harry's newly discovered siblings joining them.

This would be a long night.

"Aaron!"

A tall, thick burly African American boy about sixteen came up to the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on his head. After awhile it yelled; "Gryffindor!"

"Elias Acorn!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Sally Acorn!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Amy Rose!"

Amy happily scampered up and the hat placed her into Hufflepuff. She happily sat at the table of loyal friends and began chatting with a student.

"Zeke Asakura!"

Zeke's dark eyes locked onto Harry's silver blue orbs, and for some reason; he shivered. Something about Harry seemed...off.

"Slytherin!"

Zeke hastily sat with the Slytherin's, not noticing the cruel smirk playing on "Harry"'s lips. Now, something was defaintly wrong.

"Yai Ayano!"

Yai; sweet girl and intelligent was quickly placed with the Ravenclaw's. Trowa Barton was also placed into the Ravenclaw's. And Chaud Blaze into Slytherin. Brooklyn was placed into Gryffindor and Bryan into Slytherin.

A young blue haired girl; Kao Hos, was put into Slytherin, as was the devious girl Dorothy (Relena's cousin) . A light green-grey haired teenaged boy named Claude was sorted into Gryffindor and a burly tanned teenaged boy with no hair named Crusher; was then sorted into Hufflepuff.

Wufei Chang was sorted into Ravenclaw; which wasn't much of a surprise as he used to be a scholar. Dex was sorted into Hufflepuff as he was more of a follower than anything else. Daichi who had joined the Bladebreakers during the third Beyblade tournament; he was sorted into Gryffindor. Lyserg was sorted into Hufflepuff as he too was similar to Dex in spirit.

Emily and Eddie were both sorted into Ravenclaw; and that to wasn't a surprise. Anyone who actually knew them, would know that the American All-Starz preferred to use knowledge and data over spirit any day. Enrique of the Majestic's was then sorted into Hufflepuff. While Espio of the Chaotix gang was sorted into Gryffindor.

Tory managed to get into Hufflepuff. Tea was sorted into Hufflepuff as well. She was too much of a follower than anything else. Hermione had jumped; hearing Tyson's surname as the dragon beyblader was sorted into Gryffindor. How could someone have the same last name as hers? Gary; the tall burly member of the White Tiger X; was sorted into Hufflepuff.

A silver haired teenaged boy named Garland was sorted into Gryffindor. He sat with the fifth years; quietly watching everyone; but shifted uneasily at Harry's silent glare.

"Donatello Hamato!"

Don went up to the stool and the hat was placed onto his head, and a voice whispered into his ears. _"Ah, yes. An excellent mind and a thirst for knowledge. I know where to put you."_

"Ravenclaw!"

Donny went to the Ravenclaw table and sat with the fourth years. It was a little disappointing he couldn't sit with his oldest brother. Oh well.

"Michelangelo Hamato!"

Mikey bounced up to the stool; letting some students snicker at his over eagerness. The voice that Donny heard, Mikey heard as well. _"Quiet excitable aren't you, child? Loyalty to your friends and family is impressive. You belong in–"_

"Hufflepuff!"

Mikey eagerly went to sit with the Hufflepuff's, as McGonagall called the next name on the sorting list.

"Raphael Hamato!"

Raph sat down at the stool, as the voice of the sorting hat began to whisper into his ear. _"Hm. Courage and yet brash in the sense of danger? I know where you belong..."_

"Gryffindor!"

Raph sat next to Garland; who had given him a shy smile. But, Raph's attention was soon drawn back to Harry who was watching them with icy cold eyes. Something was wrong with him, but what?

Ryoga was sorted into Gryffindor, like Raph. But instead of sitting with the fifth years, he sat with the sixth years. To be precise, right next to Harry. Young Rebecca was sorted into Ravenclaw as a first year. Little Tommy was then sorted into Hufflepuff. Hillary also got into Hufflepuff; although it had been a cross between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. In the end, Hufflepuff won. Kai was sorted into Slytherin after her.

Marik and Isis were sorted into Slytherin; which made the two siblings happy that they were in the same house. Izzy and Yoeli both got into Ravenclaw; due to their crests and digi-eggs. Ken was sorted into Ravenclaw as well. Cody, too, got into Ravenclaw. The runt from the Demolition Boys; Ian, was sorted into Slytherin. While Matt got into Gryffindor.

Johnny from the Majestic's was promptly sorted into Slytherin. Knuckles was luckily; sorted into Gryffindor (much to his happiness) . Anna was then sorted into Slytherin. Kazu; a digimon tamer, was sorted into Hufflepuff, and Kenta; also a digimon tamer, was then sorted into Ravenclaw.

Joe was sorted into Ravenclaw as a seventh year. Kari was sorted into Hufflepuff while Kouichi was sorted into Slytherin. Seto and Mokuba both got into Ravenclaw; much to Mokuba's happiness by being with his big brother. Kodachi got into Slytherin while her older brother Tatewaki was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Lee of the White Tiger X was then sorted into Gryffindor, and he sat next to Tyson who grinned at him. Mighty of the Chaotix gang was sorted into Gryffindor, which caused a slight smile at his lips. The singer Ming-Ming was sorted into Hufflepuff while Mystel got into Gryffindor. The sweet girl Mathilda got into Hufflepuff.

Miguel got into Gryffindor while Michael of the All-Starz got into Ravenclaw. Mariah from the White Tiger X got into Gryffindor as did the amazon Mousse. Yugi and Yami both got into Gryffindor. But, Yami kept glaring at Harry throughout the entire sorting.

Rika Nonaka got into Slytherin. Oliver; the French Beyblade champion was then sorted into Hufflepuff. The green haired teen merely brushed a lock of hair from his sapphire eyes as he sat down at his new table. Morty Oyamada was then sorted into Gryffindor. While Zoe Orimoto was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Miles "Tails" Prower was sorted into Ravenclaw. The twins; Raul and Julia were sorted into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw respectively. Rouge was sorted into Slytherin. Relena Peacecraft was sorted into Hufflepuff. Rick; Max's teammate from the third tournament, was sorted into Gryffindor. Robert from the Majestic's was sorted into Slytherin like Johnny was.

"Karai Saki!"

Every guy drooled as she walked to the sorting hat. But a dark look from 'Harry' sent them a warning. _Hands off!_ His eyes screamed at them.

"Slytherin!"

Maylu was sorted right into Gryffindor. The other amazon; Shampoo, was sorted into Hufflepuff for her bubbly personality. Steve; the last member of the All-Starz got into Ravenclaw. Spencer from the Demolition Boys was then sorted into Slytherin. As did Tala; from the same team. Sonic managed to get into Gryffindor. As he sat down; he gave Harry a funny look.

Max from the Bladebreakers/All-Starz, got into Hufflepuff. It did suit his excitable and bubbly personality. Without a doubt, Lenny and Jun both got into Slytherin while Tray and Tamra got into Hufflepuff. Rio also got into Gryffindor like Morty.

Sora, T.K., Mimi, and little Susie got into Hufflepuff. Henry; Susie's older brother, managed to get into Ravenclaw. J.P. got into Hufflepuff as well, while Koji; Kouichi's twin brother, got into Gryffindor. Joey and Serenity Wheeler both got into Hufflepuff while Mai got into Slytherin. And Usagi Yojimbo got into Gryffindor.

After the long sorting was done, the food appeared on the tables and everyone dug in hungrily. Well...all but Harry that is.

"Is something wrong my friend?" Usagi asked, gently. Harry's eyes were shadowed by his bangs, yet he remained silent. This unsettled the ronin samurai. Something was defaintly wrong with this picture.

But what?

"_**Hissssssss..."**_

"What's that hissing sound?" Lee asked, his sensitive hearing picked up a low and dangerous hiss. Mariah, Kevin and Gary had also picked up on the hissing. Raph looked up to the enchanted ceiling and saw a blur rush by. But, he knew he wasn't the only one to see three claw marks deep into the stones of the castle.

Hermione took out her wand and pointed it to the ceiling. _"Lumos!"_ She cried, a bright light flared up, and all it illuminated was more bloody claw marks.

Not good.

When the light finally landed on what was making the marks, everyone shivered as one. Only the ninja gang knew what they were; for Harry had explained it to them.

A licker.

"Jeeze" Said Casey. "It's a Licker." April gasped. 'Harry' was silent, but there was a funny smile on his face for some strange reason. "How do you kill it?" James growled, uneasy and afraid that it would soon go after the children.

"You don't." Said a sharp voice.

Raph whirled around to see that it was 'Harry' who had spoken. "What the shell are ya talking about Leo?" He demanded. 'Harry' grinned nastily and sent out a wave of flames that scorched the ground. People yelped and jumped backwards to avoid being burned. There was at least three Lickers in the Great Hall. All with one thing in mind.

Food.

Morty looked up to the stained glass windows on all sides of the Great Hall, and saw that there was a glow beginning to appear behind the window that was resting behind the staff table; overlooking the entire Hall. The glow was getting brighter by the second, and that was when everyone heard the sound of an engine.

No, not just any engine—a Harley.

"Down!" Joe cried, but students and staff members were already ducking as he yelled for them to duck. With a crash that resounded through the castle like an A-bomb, the stained glass shattered into thousands of pieces, the victim of a Harley-Davidson motorcycle impacting it at high speed.

The bike slammed into one of the creatures that had been ready to feast on some first years, body-checking it and sending it flying across the room. The biker wore a simple skin tight black tee-shirt, dark blue jeans, black army boots and fingerless black leather gloves. Donny noticed that the guns strapped to their savior was the same ones Harry had on the day they went to Diagon Alley.

Strange.

Their savior turned to them, and they could clearly see icy blue eyes through the helmet, and said a single word.

"Move."

They didn't need to be told twice. The students began to hide under the house tables, and some even hid with the teachers protecting them.

Meanwhile, Savior revved their Harley to a point that it had to be way past the red line, then put it in gear—but with their feet planted firmly on the ground. The bike shot out from under their legs—straight into one of the Lickers.

Both the Licker and the bike went flying into the air.

Then Savior pulled out their Colt and fired a single shot.

Just as Lily was wondering how Savior thought one bullet was going to stop that thing, she saw the bullet hit the Harley gas tank.

And then the bike exploded, taking the Licker and a good chunk of one of the walls with it as well. Something Albus wasn't too happy about. Then the third Licker dropped from the ceiling, but the Savior was ready for this one, too. Whipping out both Uzi's, they unloaded dozens of rounds into the Licker as it fell.

When it hit the floor, it didn't get up.

That was when James felt his breathing get under control. It hadn't even been five minutes since the Harley crashed through one of Hogwarts windows.

The first Licker, the one that had been body-checked by the Harley's arrival, got up and charged Savior from behind. Before anyone could warn Savior, they gave the Gryffindor table a hard kick.

Lily was about to fire a curse, but her mouth just hung in shock as the table went sliding across the hall directly to the Licker. The red head looked at Savior in shock and suspicion. Everything Savior had done up to now, was what she considered a military soldier to do.

But, knocking a table that was bolted down and probably weighed up to four hundred pounds, across the Great Hall with a single kick?

That was impossible.

Of course, knowing that magic actually exists and not some fairy tale. Well, that was left up to someone else. Those creatures had instinct–it leapt into the air and over the table.

However, that gave Savior an easy shot. They unholstered the shotgun from their back, pumped it, and shot the creature in the chest. As the Licker flew into the wall, Lily got to her feet, but didn't do anything. She had a feeling everything would reveal itself in due time.

Savior reholstered the shotgun and drew their Colt.

None of the shots hit the Licker. After a moment, the White Tigers saw that Savior, had hit everything they were aiming for. The creature got up and, the wound in its chest notwithstanding, started charging Savior.

Just as the thing charged, the huge chunk of stone from the ceiling—the one Savior had shot at—plummeted to the floor, impaling the Licker. Amazingly, that didn't kill it, at least not right away. The Licker roared and its tongue whipped out to Savior.

Cool as the proverbial cucumber, Savior whipped out their shotgun again and shot the thing in the face. It was Donny who decided to speak up.

"Just who the shell are you!"

The biker removed their helmet and everyone stared in shock as silky silver blue hair fell over bright silver blue eyes.

Harry Potter.

Students looked between the biker Harry and the 'Harry' wearing the school uniform. "How can their be two of them?" Tamra whispered. "There can't!" Morty yelled. "One is the real deal while the other is a fake!"

Say what!

"So which is the real Harry and which is the fake?" Hermione asked, softly. "I-I don't know." Stammered Ron.

Suddenly, the 'Harry' wearing the uniform blurred and lunged for the biker Harry. There was a cruel look to his silver blue eyes and an evil grin on his face, as he lifted the Biker Harry up by gripping his throat.

"You should've stayed where you were, Keymaster." He hissed. The Biker Harry growled, and let loose with an upper kick to the uniform 'Harry' 's arm. An angered hiss was the answer, as he was forced to release Biker Harry. Draco suddenly grinned. "I think we just found out who the fake is." He piped up.

"Then who is it?" Asked Terry Boot from Ravenclaw. "Easy, the fake is the one in the school uniform!" Pansy exclaimed. "Who are you really?" Albus demanded to the one in uniform.

That one grinned nastily as his image shimmered and the glamour broke. Standing in his place, was a young man in his early twenties with long spiky dark red hair, tan skin and dark bluish black eyes. There was a single dark blue triangle under each eye. And he wore the strange uniform Harry wore for Halloween the previous year.

"The name is Axel. Commit it to memory."

Harry growled and glared at Axel with pure hatred. Axel smirked. "Now that introductions are out of the way—" He leaned down and summoned two circular blades of fire. He grinned at the stunned students.

"—don't go dying on me!"

* * *

Hm. I wonder how Harry will get out of this one? 


	11. Classes Begin

A/N: Hm, maybe this one will be good?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, save for the Dark Moon Keyblade. Other wise than that, that is all.

* * *

Chapter 9

After hearing those words from Axel, sent chills down everyone's spine. Well, more like everyone but Harry, for Harry just growled at the Unknown. But, just then, a set of Shadows rose from the ground and surrounded everyone. Er, more like a newer breed of Shadows. These new breed had a more human like appearance.

NeoShadow.

NeoShadow's were more powerful and stronger than the normal Shadows that Harry was used too. "This doesn't look good." Tails mumbled. "No shit sherlock!" Harry growled darkly. Now the three ninja brothers knew it was bad. For Leo **_never_** cussed.

Harry had to jump back as Axel lunged for him with his spinning fire wheels. He hissed softly as the fire burned at his clothes and skin. "I always hated that." He muttered, still weaving in and out of Axel's wild slashes. It was almost like he was playing with them. The students and staff were using spells of different kinds to try and get rid of the NeoShadow's.

It wasn't working.

"They're way too powerful than the last breed!" Hannah cried. "How can we beat them, then?" Kenny whined. Harry's ears perked at this. There was one way, but did he really have any other choice? Looking to his friends and family's stricken and fearful faces, Harry knew he had no choice.

He had to summon.

While still jumping in the air; and avoiding Axel's attacks, Harry's body was surrounded by an eerie reddish black glow. A glow that felt more evil than the Heartless or the Shadow Realm. Everyone who felt it, froze in fear as Harry spoke.

"I summon you forth from the inner depths of hell..."

A dark reddish black liquid began to overflow on the floor, covering everything in seconds with its murky liquid.

"Rise forth Anima!"

A huge chain suddenly came crashing down as two gargantous grey clawed hands rose from the liquid as the beast slowly began to rises. Its huge blue wings were folded around it like a cloak. Most of its face was surprisingly wrapped up in bandages as was the rest of its body; only showing its bony rib cage. A single ice blue eye glared out as saliva dripped from its curved fangs. That was when everyone noticed that the beast was chained to the ground.

So, how could it help them?

Harry grinned sadistically at Axel's stunned expression. His silver blue eyes had an unnatural gleam to them. "Anima, **_Oblivion_**!" He bellowed.

Anima's single eye began to glow a milky white as balls of fire rained down from the darkened enchanted ceiling, destroying every single NeoShadow before anyone could blink. Axel was angry that the Neo Heartless had been terminated with such ease, that he snarled one last thing to Harry.

"This isn't over yet, Sora!" He yelled.

And vanished.

Harry landed on the ground with ease, and frowned. "You may leave, Anima." He snapped his fingers and Anima disappeared in a flash of blood red smoke.

The second Anima was gone, Harry was mobbed by everyone in the Great Hall. "Ya mind explaining what that was all about?" Tray asked. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Can't, rules." He said simply. "The heck with rules, Yoh!" Harry scowled at the name. "You can tell us!" Dex said, agreeing with Tray.

Harry sighed. "Do you even want to know what happens if these rules aren't followed?" He asked, carefully. "Why, did it happen before?" Kari asked curiously. Harry snorted. "Let's just say that place no longer exists." He said dryly. Donny's eyes widen.

"You don't mean...?" He trailed off.

Harry snickered. "If you're thinking of Atlantis, than yes, Donny, you're right." Everyone stared at him, mouths hanging down to the ground. Harry's snickering grew louder. "How could you have gone to Atlantis? It existed over ten thousand years ago!" Hermione shrieked.

The blue haired Gryffindor winced, rubbing his echoing ears. "Ya mind not screaming? I can hear you perfectly fine!" He snapped. She blushed. "Sorry, but you still didn't answer my question!" She pointed out. He sighed. "Hermione, when have you known the impossible to be in my dictionary?" He asked.

"Touche."

Nabiki was confused. "What are you talking about Saotome?" She asked snappishly. He frowned at the surname from that universe. "Every year, when something happens it always involves Harry." Hermione explained.

"Take first year for example with the Sorcerer's Stone, he faced off against a Cerberus," Hermione began. Ron shivered at the mention of Fluffy. "Don't forget the mountain troll Quarrel let in." Harry added. She nodded. "Second year it was Acromentula's and a one thousand year old Basilisk."

"Third year it was Hippogriff's and a werewolf." Harry snickered as he glanced over to those from other universes at their surprised looks. "You try running through the Forbidden Forest with a werewolf behind you." He said calmly. "Not mention an army of Dementors." Hermione continued, now Harry shivered.

He hated Dementors with a passion.

"Fourth year was dragons, merfolk...and what else Harry?" Harry frowned. "Try a sphinx." He muttered. "D-dragons?" Mikey squeaked. "Yeah, Harry went against the Hungarian Horntail, the biggest and baddest of the dragon breeds." Ron said excitedly.

Ron then let out a yelp of pain as Harry slapped him in the head. "Never know when to keep your big mouth shut, do you?" He hissed at the surprised red head, who glared at him. Harry silently gestured to Master Splinter, Casey, April as well as his own parents. Ron winced. "Sorry." He mumbled. Harry sighed.

Harry glanced at a watch on his wrist. "You do know that it's nearing eleven at night." He pointed out. The teachers grew sheepish and began herding the students to the door for bed. "Um, you coming Harry?" Dean asked. Harry just smiled. "Don't worry. I'll catch up."

"Okay." Dean shrugged and headed to the Gryffindor tower. Harry sighed again as he was soon the last person in the hall. The second everyone left, he coughed violently, as he bent over. He looked down at his gloved hands to see dark reddish black blood on his fingers.

This was something he could never tell them.

* * *

**:The next morning:**

Everyone came down for breakfast the next morning, and talking excitedly about the previous events from last night. It was Seamus who noticed that one Gryffindor was missing. "Say, where's Harry?" The Irish boy asked. The doors suddenly opened, and a clean yet quiet Harry Potter came in. "Yoh, sit over here!" Morty called. Harry looked up and Morty thought those silver blue eyes flashed a ruby red, but as he blinked, the sweet silver blue eyes were watching him instead.

Harry silently sat down at the Gryffindor table. For some reason, his skin had an unnatural pale tint to it, and his lips also held a blue tint. "You okay?" He looked up, and was surprised that it was Akane who had asked this. He gave a slight nod, before yawning.

"Not enough sleep?" Neville asked, munching on a piece of toast. Harry glared at him. "You try sleeping after watching about twenty different kind of raids done by Death Eaters." He snarled. Neville flinched.

Raph frowned. "What's your problem, Leo?" He snapped. "He was only asking ya a question!" The red haired teen was silenced by a dark look sent by Harry. That was when McGonagall began handing out the class schedules. She hesitated when she reached Harry, but he silently took his own schedule from her before leaving the Great Hall in a huff.

"What's his problem?" Ryoga asked, curiously. Sonic shrugged. "No idea." The blue haired speedster muttered.

* * *

**:Divination:**

Very few had made it into Trelawney's NEWT class. At the request of the headmaster, she did take in some of the new sixth year transfers, which were: Usagi, Akane, Yugi and Yami, Matt, Lee and Mariah, Karai, Shampoo, Tala, Bryan, Sonic and finally Rouge. Harry also made it into her class, as did Lavender and Praviti, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and finally Ron also made it into her NEWT class. How, with the others, minus Harry, got in, she would never know.

The students looked up as she glided into the room. Harry snickered at her entrance, it was always the same every year. Hm, which student would she predict their death today?

Who knew?

"Today you will be learning how to mirror walk." She announced. Harry raised an eyebrow. That was a dangerous level of astral projection. Was Trelawney sure they were ready for something that high? He looked up to see that she brought in a huge wooden carved mirror. The wood was a dark holly with vines craved around it. All in all, it was a rather nice mirror.

Apparently they were ready.

"Lavender, you first." Of course, she couldn't do it. So, one by one, everyone tried, save for Harry. And of course, they couldn't do it. Why, because it was a very high level of astral projection. So of course they couldn't do it! Since Harry wasn't the only one who hadn't gone, he went up.

The mirror surface glowed a soft white before revealing the image of a blue iris that was laced with red. Like the top of... "An umbrella..." Dean trailed off. Harry swore loudly in several languages, which caused some to turn red as they recognized the language.

Still hissing profanities, Harry stormed back to his seat and pulled out a blank piece of parchment that Ron recognized to be the Marauder's Map. Harry took out his wand and pointed it to the parchment. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He mumbled. Lines began writing themselves out.

_**Messrs. Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail Proudly Presents**_

_**The Marauder's Map!**_

Harry sighed. "Prongs Jr would like it if Messrs. Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail will kindly show him the Forbidden Forest."

_**As you wish Prongs Jr. And is there a reason why you would like to see the layout of the Forbidden Forest?**_

"Let's just say it's an emergency." He muttered as the map slowly revealed the entire layout of the Forbidden Forest. Which was actually quiet large and covered most of the countryside. He then removed a pink crystal hanging on a black cord. "Is that a pendulum?" Seamus asked curiously. Harry gave a slight nod as the pendulum began swinging gently over the map of the forest.

_Come on, where are they?_ He thought angrily as the pendulum continued to swing gently before it landed on deep within the forest; miles away from the school. He pointed his wand at the map again, and this time said: "Mischiefmanaged." The map quickly cleared.

"Mr Potter, is there a problem?" Trelawney asked sharply. Harry ignored her but went up to the mirror, which the surface was beginning to glow once more. The silver blue haired Gryffindor placed his right hand on the glowing surface. Unknowingly, his eyes flashed a ruby red before he slumped to the ground in an unconscious heap.

The second he collapsed, the mirror shattered into a million pieces. The students exchanged helpless looks.

What was going on?

* * *

_Harry looked around the endless dark abyss after he had touched the mirror. This place reminded him eerily of Kingdom Hearts. He looked ahead to see a strangely familiar tall white door decorated with stained glass sitting on white stone merely feet away. _

_Swallowing thickly, he floated closer and landed gently on the hard stone and began to open the huge door. It slid open and light flooded out, blinding him.

* * *

_

_Harry rubbed at his eyes furiously, trying to get the light out so he could see where he was. He blinked as his sight slowly came back. Well, he was no longer in Kingdom Hearts, so where was he?_

_He looked to his right and saw a sign that read _Tendo Dojo_. "What? I'm in Nermia?" He exclaimed. "But how?" That was when he felt the intense heat raining down. Harry looked up to see a familiar winged man._

_Saffron, the phoenix god._

_The phoenix god was destroying Nermia. But why? Harry backed up, uneasy. He wasn't even sure if he could beat the half god again. Saffron searched the area before his eyes landed on the shimmering form of Harry Potter. _"You!"_ The phoenix god screeched and began throwing fireballs at the Gryffindor who yelped and began dodging at a frantic pace._

"_I like to get out of here now!" Harry yelled to the skies. As if hearing his pleas, the ground beneath him gave away and he let out a surprised yell. Saffron came to a halt and let out an angry cry._

"Saotome!"

* * *

"_Ow!" Harry whined as he landed on a sidewalk, rather hard and painful too. Now where was he? He looked around and recognized a sign that said: _Welcome to Dentech City!_ He sighed. Just how many worlds was he going to jump through before finding the one he wanted?_

_He had a feeling it would be a lot._

"Surprisingly we haven't see Lan or his bratty friends for three months."_ Came a familiar female voice. Harry blinked. _

_Huh?_

_He peered around the corner and was surprised that he recognized the pink haired woman talking to a man with spiky dirty blond hair and had lightbulb's attach to his clothes. It was Madison and Count Zap of World 3._

_What were they up to?_

"Yeah, whatever happened to them?"_ Asked Count Zap as they headed back to Yahoo's Curry shop. Harry was about to follow when he heard a familiar thud of dimensional areas being echoing in the air. Harry swallowed thickly as he recognized the blue skinned vampire like navi that appeared before him._

_Shademan._

_Shademan recognized Harry; growled and moved forward as if to destroy him, but Harry jumped back. "Next world please!" He yelled as the ground once again gave away from underneath him. Shademan was just confused before leaving the human world.

* * *

_

_Harry rubbed his sore buttocks as he looked around and he frowned. Now he was sitting right outside of the Turtle Game Shop in Domino City, Japan. _"Are you alright, young man?" _Came a familiar elderly voice._

_Huh?_

_Harry looked up into the violet eyes of Solomon Muto, Yugi's grandfather. Harry stood up and gave a sheepish smile. "Uh, hi Mr Muto." He said sheepishly. Solomon blinked. How did this young man know him? Probably through both Yugi and the pharaoh. Harry sighed as he silently asked for **another** new world to go to._

_Solomon blinked again as the teenager vanished before his very eyes. He shrugged and went back to work.

* * *

_

_Harry looked around and realized he was on the streets of Odaiba. His sensitive ears perked up, hearing a voice nearing him. _"Oh, Matt! Where are you darling!" _Harry winced, recognizing the voice as June Motomyia; the older sister to one of his digimon life. He hid, as he watched her run by._

_He quickly choose to leave before she found him. He soon vanished from this place and hoped the next one would be the right one.

* * *

_

_Harry then bypassed Funbari; which was now pretty empty and he passed SeaSide City; which was in a panic as no one could find the missing Beyblade teams. He had snickered at that one. The world was panicking as they could not find Relena or her bodyguards. Well, at least no one was missing Sonic and his friends._

_At least, not yet._

_Harry looked around, and he recognized Voldemort's lair and the number of Foot Soldiers there; told him that Shredder was also there. He sighed. Finally, he was where he wanted to be._

"Now, what issss thissss about the Umbrella Corporation?" _Voldemort hissed as Shredder stood before him; with Hun at his side. _"It is just as I said Voldemort. The Umbrella Corporation has designed number of viral weaponry. One that would eradicate both of our enemies."_ The Shredder said calmly. _

_Harry froze. They weren't talking about what he thought they were...were they? He listened closer. _"And where issss thissss virussss?"_ Asked Voldemort. _"It's being transported from Arklay Mountains to a hidden lab beneath London." _Shredder answered calmly. Then Hun took over. _"The lab is known as The Hive. We have already gathered the codes and are ready to take the virus."

_Oh no._

_Voldemort had stopped, and was now looking to where Harry was hiding and he smirked. _"Don't you know it'ssss rude to eavesssdrop Potter?" _He hissed, with amusement. Harry began backing up. _"Oh no you don't."

"CRUCIO!"

* * *

The students were panicking. As it had been twenty minutes since Harry had collapsed in class, and nothing seemed to wake him up. "Why won't he wake up?" Sonic whined. "Baka." Akane grumbled, after trying to wake Harry up by dumping a bucket of cold water on him.

Suddenly...

Harry began twitching and convulsing. Only Neville recognized the signs. "Harry, wake up!" He screamed. "Neville, what is your problem?" Dean asked snappishly. "Harry's under the Cruciatus!" Neville yelled.

"Say what!" Ron screeched. _"Enervate!"_ The Enervate wasn't working for some reason. Now, the spasms and convulsions had gotten worse, and small whimpers of pain began emitting from the unconscious teen's lips. Soon, the whimpers became full blown howls of agony. "Wake up!" Yelled Sonic.

An invisible wave of energy sent them flying backwards as Harry's eyes flew open. The said Gryffindor sat up, coughing violently, and unknowingly, coughed up dark reddish black blood. "Harry...?" This came from Dean. Harry looked up with terrified blue eyes. Now, everyone was worried. For Harry was never afraid. "What's wrong my friend?" Usagi asked worriedly.

"They know..." Harry whispered, horror filling his voice.

* * *

What do you think? The rest of the chapters will have more Resident Evil to them, with hints of others in there. I dunno. Just keep watching for more chapters. Later everyone! 


End file.
